Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair
by Kazie Solo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Videl was betrayed and sold into slavery by those she considered her true friends. But she took everything with grace... until she found out that Gohan, who swore to love her forever, impregnated and married her best friend, Erasa. AU, G/V
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, I know, I'm starting a new fic when I haven't finished the others. Well that's actually the problem. I'm blocked on my two other fics, and I can't write any more of them. So I'll leave _In The Eyes of A Child_ and _Crimson Tide_ as they are at the moment, and I'll just work on them when I get the spark back. I'm really sorry everyone, but I can't do anything about it at the moment. Maybe reviews will help. Cue word: _maybe_.

With that matter out of my path, I'll move on with the story! Let's see. I don't know if you guys will like this fic or not, but I'm focusing more on Videl in this one. So... just as you supported me with my other fics, please support me with this one! I'll need all your encouragement and support. Thank you, and you may continue reading.

**DRAGONBALL Z: Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**_Prologue_

  
Bone-weary though she was, she found sleep impossible.

Her entire body hurt from the hours of walking under the fiery heat, not to mention the beating and all the other activities that followed the life of a slave in Temer-sei. Unfortunately, it was her first, and she was given a task she had never wanted to do in the first place. But she was left without a choice, for she was nothing now. A slave, and nothing more than that.

She wanted to get out of bed and take a walk around, but when she moved, a hand squeezed her upper thigh in reflex. She laid her head back into the soft pillows, and her eyes narrowed considerably as an arm enveloped her.

She grimaced. Of all the jobs a slave could do, she was put into one she had never ever wanted to do. Of all kinds of slaves, she just had to be a sex slave. She scowled as she thought of how everything came to be. Memories came pouring back into her head, memories of all the harsh things she had gone through for the past few years. And to think she was living a normal, carefree life back at Chikyuu-sei. Until someone turned against her.

She sighed as she fixed up her robe, which was about to fall off her shoulders because of the man's tug. She then tried to push his arm away, so she could finally sleep and be at peace for the next few hours, but to her dismay, he woke up from his slumber. She immediately pretended she was asleep. She moved a bit so that she would be lying on her side and not face the man, when she felt --- and smelled --- his hot, foul breath against her ear.

"Why so restless, my lady?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep up with her facade, when the other yanked her roughly towards him, and she was soon facing him. Their faces were only a few inches from each other, and she could not help grimacing in disgust as his breath stung her face.

The other merely smiled. "I see you are awake, my lady. The wine has lost effect on me already, and I'm ready to do something... a lot more interesting."

She tried to turn back to her original position, but the man's grip was tight. She also noticed that then and there he was securing her in place by putting one of his strong legs over hers. "My lady, I'm waiting. And it is not wise to keep a man waiting. Let us begin, we don't have much time. Let's start and heat things up a bit," he muttered with a smile full of excitement... and malice.

She took a second to look at the clock and her hopes were crushed.  
4:06.  
She still had almost two hours to go with that man.

His eyes glistened with much excitement and anticipation as he snuggled even closer against her. "What do you say, my lady? We only have two hours left. Let's make use of what we have left."

She bit her lip. If she would not be able to use her charm the right way, she was going to get it, for sure. She tried to think of a way to get out of the mess she was in alive and well. She did not want to get laid just yet, not with this man, not with anyone, for that matter. Finally, an idea struck her, and with her most seductive voice that used to send chills through other men's spines, she whispered, "I would love to... but I'm exhausted right now, and it's my first night. Do you want the excitement to run out? I'm only good once, my lord. Why don't you give me a day to freshen up? I'll be ready for you by tomorrow... and I'm going to give it my best shot."

The other seemed to ponder on her offer, and then, he smirked. "Tomorrow, then?"

"If that is what you would like, my lord."

"Then rest up for the last few hours," he replied. "I shall do the same."

She sighed in relief, although she knew that her problems were not yet over. She had to escape before nightfall. Because if she won't be able to do so, then she'd be as good as dead. She closed her eyes as the man inched away from her, although she still felt uncomfortable because he might pounce on her for the remaining two hours.

She opened her eyes.  
05:56.

_Almost there..._ she told herself as she moved to a more comfortable position. Four minutes more, and her nightmare with the man would be over. She laid on her back, for her sides were aching from all the weight. After all, the bed wasn't really what one could call _comfortable_. She gazed at the ceiling, although she was looking at something beyond that. She was trying to grasp her joys, she was trying to feed herself with her fantasies, just to savor the life she once had. 

Fate was evil and it robbed her of her dreams.  
Evil, indeed.

As she budged from her still position, she felt something on her chest. She looked down to see a tiny pouch tucked into her cleavage. Confusion was clearly depicted on her face as she took it out and examined what was inside. An emerald ring and a few gold coins. And a note that had only one word, scribbled in a messy manner.

_Tomorrow._

She turned to look at the man beside her, but he was gone. She immediately sat up and looked around.  
But he was gone.

The clock struck six, and the _tavern_ burst into life. Doors opened and closed simultaneously, footsteps thundered up and down the numerous flights of stairs, and voices echoed --- male and female alike --- in chorus with the ringing church bells and chirping birds. Every morning would be like that from that point on. Not unless she'd manage to escape before nightfall.

"Why?" she called out to no one in particular. "Why did this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?!"  
Only the silence replied.

Tears glistened in her eyes as everything that happened to her began to take their toll. She was just a happy, normal girl, until fate turned its iron claws on her. Now, she was in a nightmare she wanted to escape dearly, but she could not break free. Her fantasies, her dreams, her aspirations --- all of them were locked up in her heart, for she could not do anything to make them come to life. And she blamed all of her misfortunes into the thing called _fate_.

Fate was deep, uncomprehensible, confusing and complicated. Something that cannot be clearly defined. But for a girl like her, a victim of fate, it was something evil that for some reason... cannot be avoided.   
Just like... death.

However, she was one of those mortals determined to change their fate. She was determined to alter it and twist it with her own hands. She was determined to create her own destiny using her own power, to get back what she had lost, and to take what she had always wanted to have.

Her name was Videl Satan.


	2. Enslaved Body, Imprisoned Soul, Chained ...

A/N: I'm back, guys. Before I proceed with my story I would like to thank all those who reviewed. Although I didn't get a lot, but those reviews still got me writing, nonetheless. I want to get more reviews though! But I don't know how to, unfortunately. :(   
Oh, and I have a special announcement. I have to go back to school on the 17th of June, so from that point on, I might be able to update only on weekends. So I'll be going on a really slow pace, slower than ever. I hate school, yes, I do! :(

This fic is the result of watching angsty movies and soap operas full with that treachery and deception stuff --- depression included. So you can't blame me. If there's anyone to blame, it's that channel here in my place that shows DBZ for showing those stupid soap operas that my mother watches, those very same stupid soap operas that they used to replace DBZ. *sighs* 

Mirai Goten: Give it up, Kaz. This is the work of your crazy mind once again, so stop putting the blame on other people or things. *dodges as Kaz attacks him with her lightsaber and ki-blasts*

**DRAGONBALL Z: Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter One: _Enslaved Body, Imprisoned Soul, Chained Heart_

Pain crept down through her face, inching deeper and deeper into her skin. She tried to reach out to stop the pain, but found to her dismay that she could not move. As she slowly regained consciousness, she felt excruciating pain on her back, while the rest of her body was as numb as ever. She wanted to move, but found that she did not have the strength to do so. In fact, she did not have enough energy to even open her eyes. It was frustrating, indeed. She wanted to get out of the void she was in as soon as possible, but it seemed... impossible. She felt as if she was tied up in a corner, all alone, and there was no one she could count on.

_Well! I see you managed to get yourself out of the mess you were in. But where are you going now, Videl? There's no one else to help you out. Let me tell you what happened in the two years you were locked up in that wretched place. Or do you not want to know?_

It was her. The woman she considered her best friend. And yet, she betrayed her. Everyone else betrayed her! All her other friends, the people she considered her family, the man she loved, and even her own father. They all betrayed her. They allowed everything to happen. Her imprisonment, her slavery, everything.

Videl felt anger surge through her veins. It was Erasa who started it all. Erasa, the girl she had known since childhood, the girl she had been with ever since they learned how to crawl, the girl she had called her _best friend_ for so long... and yet, she turned her back and betrayed her. And when Erasa managed to put her grand scheme into action, everything else fell into place. 

Sharpner kidnapped her so he could use her for his own motives. And once she was used up, once she had nothing more to give --- even if she really had no intention to do so --- he gave her back to Erasa, who in turn set her up for a crime she didn't commit. Her father did not even bother to defend her. He just stood there when she was being dragged away by men she did not know. The people she considered her family did not do anything about it either. Nobody came to visit her in jail.

And to add to her pain during her imprisonment, to add to all the beatings and torture she had to go through, she discovered that right after she was imprisoned, the man she loved --- Gohan by name --- impregnated her _best friend_ and then, married her. Erasa, of course, was wicked enough to let her know about it, for she sent an invitation to her just to show off that she had gotten the man she had always wanted.

Gohan. As she thought of him, she felt angrier than ever. Not only because he married her _best friend_, but he married Erasa when he promised her that she would be the only woman he'll ever love. And it was a lie, but Videl realized it at such a late time, and she utterly regretted that.

_Nothing will tear us apart, Videl. Not even fate, destiny, whatever that thing is called. We will be together, forever. When the right time comes, I'm going to take you in front of the altar so we would be joined together officially. With all my heart, Videl, I swear that nothing will stand in our way. I will do everything to make sure that our love will prevail in the end. I love you, Videl, and I always will. You will be the only woman that I ever love. That I promise to the whole universe, and even to those gods who toy around with mortals with that fate nonsense._

"Liar..." Videl muttered as images of her past continued to flash in her head. "Liar, Gohan... Liar... You lied to me... You used me... You're just like Sharpner... You're just like all other men... You're just like all other men..."

Her eyes snapped open, and once again, it was pain that overcame her. She felt as if her face was burning, was on fire. She once again tried to put a hand on her face to stop the _flame_, but found that she was chained tightly against a rocky wall. 

And in front of her, were three men. One was a stout, bald man who was continuously stroking his mustache --- the pimp. The other was a muscled man, who had a whip in hand. He looked horrifying beyond belief, especially with his dark eyes that were deep and seemingly unpredictable. The third one was a thin yet tall man who was topless, and was unzipping his trousers at that very moment. Not far from him was a tiny container made of plastic, and the plastic seemed to be melting from what was inside of it.

"Now, now," the pimp said to the thin man. "She isn't for free, I told you that already. Even if you did catch her and even if you taught her the lesson yourself, but she isn't for free. So you better pay up now. I'll give you a nice room to boot, don't worry about the accomodation."

The thin man laughed. "Nonsense! This is still part of our lesson!" he exclaimed as he smirked. "And you don't need to worry about the accomodation. I can do it here. With her still tied up to that wall. So I don't need to pay you. And come on, I won't be long. Just around five minutes. No, make that two. A deal yet?"

"What about me?" the muscled man joined in the conversation. "I want a shot of her too! After all, if it wasn't for me, she would have been long gone! You don't have to be selfish... And with that acid therapy we did just earlier, who would want to do anything with her --- with that disoriented face --- tomorrow? Even her regulars would not want to come in contact with her anymore, so you might as well reward us before you throw her away."

_Acid therapy...?_ Videl asked herself as she continued to listen to their conversation, until it struck her. The burning sensation she was feeling at the very moment, the strange feeling that something was slowly eating away her skin... and she gasped soundlessly at her realization. They poured acid on her face!

"Business is business," the pimp replied as he shrugged. "So there's nothing you can do to convince me. Pay and you get her, do not pay and you'll never get her. For now, I shall be taking her back to my tavern, because I shall sell her to a lower-class merchant tomorrow. I'm afraid I overused her already."

"Let me go," Videl hissed as she squinted an eye open. Her skin covering her other eye was still drenched with acid, she was afraid to open it and lose her vision. She tried her best to glare at her _master_, but with one eye, it was pretty much useless.

He smirked. "Well, I see you're awake. This has been your third offense, Adokenai, my _innocent_ one. And I've grown sick and tired of your escapades. The attic is yours tonight, tomorrow, we shall go to the market and I'll try to put up with what you'll be worth when that time comes." Then he turned towards the muscled man. "Let her go, and bring her to my tavern. And you go ahead, I will be right behind you, to make sure you won't do any tricks."

The muscled man obeyed promptly, although he purposely let his grip on her slip so he could run his hand through her legs while still making it appear as an _accident_. However, she was too weak to resist. There was nothing more she could do to resist his advances, except to keep herself awake. He then rested her over his shoulder so he could still toy around with her lower limbs --- from the waist and down --- on purpose, without having to look like he did everything on purpose. After all, his back was turned against the pimp, so how could the mustached man see what he was up to with what was in front of him?

And the agonizing trip back to her _home_ began. To her dismay, she had once again failed on her attempt to escape. She planned the escape for months, but she failed. And it had been her third failure. As pain continued to play on her back --- a lot more excruciating than usual --- she realized that she had been beaten up far worse than she ever was. 

She was mad. _They should've just done what they wanted to do with me. Sure, they can have me in bed all night for all I care, but then by dawn, they should kill me. They should've just let me drink that acid instead of merely pouring it on my face. They should've just beat me up to death. They should've just fed me to those raiding wolves, roaming around in the dead of the night. They should've just abandoned me to die._

And her thoughts went on and on, for the list of how she should've ended up was endless. She was too busy caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice that they were back in the tavern --- and the muscled man had already taken advantage of her to the extent of his capability. That is, without being noticed. But she didn't care. She didn't care about herself, or anyone else anymore. She just wanted one thing.

She wanted to die. Because it would be the only way for her to be free from the harshness of life. Because it would be the only way for her to be able to breathe as she used to breathe again. Because death would be the solution to all her problems. Because death... would bring her _freedom_.

Thin rays of light illuminated the dark attic just a little bit, but the light was sufficient enough for her. She had been awake for sometime already, although the pain still lingered in her that she did not want to move. She examined her condition. She could feel the whip marks on her back as the cold wall sent shivers to her spine, and she could also tell that her dress was pretty much torn from behind. She looked down to check her dress. It was soiled, really soiled, and the skirt looked like a rag, uneven and overused. In fact, the skirt had been torn too much, it was too showy already. Too short, and too showy. Then her feet. They were bruised, and with scars to add to the touch.

And she remembered her face. She lifted one hand to touch the part that the acid ate up, and she did not know how she looked like already. She could only feel the skin, although what it felt like, she was uncertain. But she was sure of one thing. She was no longer beautiful. She was no longer who she once was. She was no longer the Videl she once knew.

_This is all your fault, Erasa!_ she thought bitterly. _As well as everyone else who used me and hurt me, this is all your fault!_

Tears trickled down her face, but quickly as they appeared, she shook them away. Her tears were useless. Her desires were useless. Her pleas were useless. In fact, even her emotions were useless. Too much had happened to her, and it had only been three years. Three years, and yet she had given so much. Three years, and so much was taken away from her. Her heart, her body, her soul, her purity, her faith, her will, her hopes, her dreams...

She felt like a black hole, although she didn't take away the light. Light was taken away _from_ her. Light was _stolen_ from her. She was not like this three years ago. She was a happy young woman, who had everything she would ever need --- and want. In fact, because she had everything, she wanted nothing. But now, it was different. She wanted everything, because now, she had nothing.

The door of the attic opened, and the pimp croaked, "Hurry up and get out of there, Adokenai! It's time for us to leave! Or do you want another round of bea---"

"I'm coming," she shot coldly as she forced herself to rise, but as much as she was determined, she found it difficult to walk. She was staggering, from all the pain outside and inside. The pimp, however, paid no attention. He continued to lead her into the marketplace, just like a farmer who was about to sell his prized cow.

The trip was humiliating, but there wasn't anything that could make Videl feel any worse than what she was feeling at the moment. She could still hear Erasa's triumphant laughter at their last confrontation --- a few minutes before she was taken away by a Temerjin merchant, as Erasa sold her. She could still hear her own cries as Sharpner did what he wasn't supposed to do. She could still see her father's uncaring expression when she was taken away from their home. She could still see the invitation to Gohan and Erasa's wedding. She could still smell the foul stench of blood in prison. She could still smell the disgusting breath of the drunk man she had in bed the first time she was enslaved in Temer-sei. She could still feel the pain brought about by all the beatings she had. She could still feel the acid eating away her skin. And she had never felt anything like this in her entire life. Not ever.

"Good morning," a dark-skinned man greeted her and her master as they arrived to a newly-opened shop in the midst of the marketplace. "You seem early, Iku. Oh, is that Adokenai? What have you done to her?"

"She tried to escape... _again_. My patience on her has run out. I've come to sell her, and I will not go around in circles. How much will you pay me? I need her out of my tavern, and I need money immediately, so you better not toy around with me as well."

"Temper, temper," the merchant said as he looked at Videl. "You shouldn't have touched her face, Iku. She would've been worth more. With that body of hers, she would've been sufficient to be a prince's personal slave. However, in that condition..." he began pacing back and forth, seemingly analyzing and putting things together, and finally, he turned back at Iku and smiled. "750."

Iku's eyes narrowed noticeably. "750?! You've got to be kidding, Hade! She is worth a lot more than that!" he argued, his attention completely getting as much money as he could on his sale that he did not notice that Videl was up to something. 

"Excuse me, sir," a young man interfered, a man who stood beside the merchant all that time. He was tall, with neat jet-black hair, and he also appeared mysterious because his eyes were hidden under a pair of eyeglasses. "Hade is just---"

"Who are you to interfere?! This is business between Hade and me, so stay out of this!" Iku snapped at the stranger as he continued to argue with the Temerjin merchant. The tension quickly rose among the two, and soon, they were yelling and bellowing at each other, bringing out every insult they could possibly muster. However, they did not notice that Videl was slowly inching away from them, as she was executing another attempt to get away, and perhaps, be free.

"Excuse me, sir," the young man once again said, but nobody replied. Iku and Hade were still busy arguing. They continued to ramble about such useless matters, while Videl was getting away. The young man tried to interrupt the two again, but to no avail. Finally, he said, "She's getting away."

The two men stopped, and their gazes automatically flew towards the girl. And the moment Videl felt her eyes on them, she ran. She ran for her life. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, as she heard Iku and Hades' desperate screams nearby. Luckily, there were only very few people in the marketplace because it was still very early in the morning, so there was no one to stop her in her endeavor to escape. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, and she whirled around to see the man who was with Hade earlier. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. She forced to glare at him, and in a cold voice, she hissed, "Let me go."

"Why are you running away? Why are you trying to escape? Don't you know that effort of yours is futile?" he asked in a low yet deep voice that seemed to make her hunch back in fear a bit. However, as quickly as she lost her composure, she regained it, and the man's eyes were met with a pair of ice-blue ones full of anger and despair.

"Futile? Perhaps. But if there's anything that's useless, it's me. My very existence. So why don't you just do me a favor, and kill me now? I would gladly appreciate that," she blurted out in a dead serious tone. "Or are you too chicken to use that fancy weapon of yours on a woman like me?"

His eyes darted towards the gun he held with his other hand, and with a smirk, he pointed it to the side of her head, just above her ear. "Are you sure this is what you want, m'lady?" he asked as he loaded his gun with a soft click. "Or did you just say that to mock me?"

Videl did not reply. She only darted her eyes to give the man a piercing gaze in utter silence. She merely kept still, although her facial expression betrayed her. "If that is what you wish," he said as he saw the look on her face. He then he unloaded his gun, put it back in its holster, and smiled.

"Where are you taking me?!" she snapped angrily as he dragged her along the marketplace. She once again attempted to break free, but it was useless. The man who caught her was just too strong.

"I'm taking you to where you belong," the man replied as they came upon Hade's shop. Iku was mad beyond belief, and he shot daggers at Videl for once again attempting to escape. He was about to lunge on the helpless female slave when Hade grabbed him from behind.

"Iku, stop it! Don't be foolish, if you want me to buy her, then you better behave yourself and make sure that you don't hurt her! I only purchase live slaves, bear that in mind!" Hade exclaimed as he tried to restrain the furious pimp. "Okay, Iku, I'll give you 1000. Because you're my friend, and so that this will come to an end. I'm tired of arguing, I want this over right now."

Iku stared at Hade, then at the _thing_ he was selling, when Videl's captor moved forward, his grip on her still as strong as ever that it was impossible for Videl to pull away, much more to escape. "5000," he proposed in his most serious tone, a tone that even Hade had never heard before. "Take it, or leave it."


	3. Fragments of the Heart

Mirai Goten: Ummm... Kaz is hiding in Tatooine, because she got scared of your comments with regards to Gohan and Erasa's marriage. *dodges flying vegetables, especially tomatoes* She did not give out any comments about it, but she said that there'll be more angst in the chapters to come. And to Christa, Kaz requests not to let anyone know about the things she told you with regards to this fic, and she said that she only told you those because you were already very annoying, because she took pity on you and because she loves you. *holds up hands* I'M INNOCENT, DON'T HURT ME! I'm only relaying her message since she's too chicken to emerge from her hiding place!

**DRAGONBALL Z: Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Two: _Fragments of the Heart_

The silence was deafening, yes. The only sound that could be heard was the continuous _hum-and-roar_ of the starfighter's engines, nothing more, nothing less. Despite that fact, Videl found the silence rather... comforting, although why, she did not know. She wasn't at peace, and that was a fact. Memories of her past continued to haunt her, stories she had only heard in prison continued to play over and over in her head. But still, she found the silence... different. 

She sighed. Maybe it was because of the young man she was with. But that was something Videl could only speculate. She didn't even know her new master's name, so how could she relate the silence to his persona? For some reason, she could not hate him, although he was the one who ruined her spur-of-the-moment attempt to escape. A part of Videl said that perhaps, this man, was salvation --- but another part of her said that this man would only bring her more pain. When he took her with him in his journey, a thousand questions immediately filled her mind, and yet she could not answer even one of them.

However, there was something about this man that puzzled her greatly. It was his sudden decision to take her as his slave. Although at first Videl thought that it was because she was afraid of him --- and thus it would be easy for him to boss her around --- but the amount of money he offered Hade in exchange for her was startling. 

_5000_, Temerjin currency. And that was the part that brought the strongest blow on Videl. Nobody, not even the richest man in the universe, would pay 5000 just for a slave who one would boss around. Women bought at those prices were usually used to give pleasure, and Videl was not one of those kind anymore. She looked at her reflection on the mirror of the starfighter, and she could not help run a hand through her face. _This_ was the evidence of her life. A life that took so much from her, yet only gave her pain in return.

She swallowed as tears threatened to fall. She was very unstable, very unpredictable. One moment, she was as strong and as tough as a mountain. And after a few seconds, she would break down and beg to die. Even she herself could not understand what was wrong with her. She knew that _something_ was indeed wrong with her, but just not _what_ it was.

She resumed to look at her reflection, only to find a different face staring back at her. A young woman around her age --- although now Videl looked much older because of all the suffering she had gone through --- with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes that sparkled with evil and hatred looked back at her. Videl was taken aback at first, but soon, she regained her composure and realized that she was merely seeing things.

_Look at you,_ a voice whispered to her. _Unfortunate child, look at you! What will become of you now? Of your future? Allow me to tell you. You have no future. You have nowhere to run, you have no one to turn to. And I am not kidding, young one. Because I... have managed to destroy you, and your future as well. There is no turning back now, and there is nothing you can do but accept the truth. Truth is hard, but there's nothing you can do to change it._

"No!" Videl yelled back. "That's not true! You're lying! I... I have a future! I have a home! I have friends! You're lying, Erasa! You're---"

_Lying? Am I really lying, Videl?_ the voice taunted, and she laughed. _Lying, you say! Tsk, tsk. My dear, something has indeed happened to you, something that stopped you from discovering the difference of reality and fantasy! Open your eyes, Videl! Look at the truth that lies before you!_

And at that very moment, her world spun, and when everything settled down, she was a little girl, with jet-black hair in pigtails and beautiful blue eyes. And she had friends. Three of them, for that matter. One was a loud blonde girl, who apparently was the closest to her; the second was an arrogant blonde boy who was part of her circle, nonetheless; and the third was a shy yet charming black-haired boy who seemed to blush everytime she was near him.

They were by a river, playing around, splashing water at each other. She enjoyed every moment of it, and in all her glee, she took the chance to dive into the cool waters. The swam along with the current until she ran out of air, and she slowly made her way back to the surface.

But she could not reach the surface. She moved her arms and kicked repeatedly, but something was holding her back --- something was pushing her back to the water. And she did not have much time. She was running out of air, and she knew that she would drown sooner or later if she would not be able to take in some oxygen. Just as she felt that her time was up, she rose to the surface, and she immediately took a deep breath, savoring the air that gave her life.

Trouble was not over, however. She looked down to see that the water was dark and dirty, and her face was smeared with the dirt, her hair dripping wet. Then three figures stood above her, all three of them casting their shadows over her. The three figures were her _friends_, and yet, they had strange looks in their eyes. 

The blonde young man reached out to grab her with his gigantic hand, but she began to sprint away. But she was very scared. She was merely a helpless little girl, while the three of them were all grown up and towering above her. The chase continued until she tripped over the rock, and it sent her sprawling to the ground. And the man caught her.

She began screaming, kicking, pushing away the hand that enclosed her, but pain began to fill her body, until numbness overtook her. She lay on the palm of the young man's hand, awake, but unable to move.

_Now, what are we going to play, Videl? Let's see... there are so many things I could do with you. But then I only have one chance to play with you, so I better pick the most exciting one... and the most productive one, at that._

"No... Sharpner... no... Let me go... No... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Her hands were shaking as she prepared dinner. She had fallen asleep, and luckily, her master was around to snap her out of nightmare. However, the horrifying feeling followed thenafter. She did not want to sleep, she did not want to even close her eyes, afraid that images of her past would come to life every time she would do so.

But there was something that was slowly soothing her, slowly removing all her fears, and all her anxieties. She blinked as she felt an aura radiate with an intensity so weak, yet it worked wonders on her. To add to her confusion, there was only one person on board, aside from her. Her master.

Her master... who was he? She never got the chance to find out who he was, even just his name. He was always aloof, always distant. The only time he ever spoke to her was in the marketplace. Even if it was him who woke her up, but he did not say anything. He just tapped her by the shoulder, and went back into what he was doing. And his eyes... she never got the chance to see them. They were always hidden beneath those glasses of his. And he never seemed to take those glasses off. 

Videl took a second to glance at her master, who was already at the counter, waiting to be served. However, when he looked into her direction, she quickly buried herself back into the chore she was doing. _Why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel so comfortable around him? He's... a complete stranger. And he's my master, I'm his slave. But... why... is his aura so... soothing?_

Then an idea came to her, and she smiled. It would not only serve her purpose, it would also allow her to know her master better. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she didn't know what drove her to think of something like that. _Maybe it's his charisma... or perhaps, his sex appeal... Kami, who am I kidding?_

As she served him dinner, she made sure not to meet his gaze. However, she was not able to take hold of herself at that one moment, and their eyes met. For some reason, she started blushing furiously, until she was as read as a tomato. Her master noticed that, but he merely asked, "Is there something you want from me?"

"N-No, certainly not at all," Videl quickly replied as she turned away and rushed to the starfighter's kitchen. When she arrived back at her _headquarters_, she looked at the mirror to see herself sweating. In fact, when she spread out her palms in front of her, they were wet with sweat.

_Is there something you want from me?_ his voice echoed in her mind as she took another second to once again, steal a glimpse of him. It took her more than a second to do so, however, and she focused her attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes, there is something I want from you," she mumbled to herself with a smile. "I want to know if your name is... _Son Gohan_."

_Maybe she has gone as much as I've gone through, although the difference is that... I can't remember who I once was, or what happened to me. Despite the absence of those facts, I could still feel the pain of what I had gone through, and I know that... I'll remember it in time. And I'll do what I can to make myself remember, even if it would double the pain I am feeling now. _

He dragged himself towards his chambers, although the reason why he was going at such a slow pace was not because he was sleepy, but because he was thinking into going to Adokenai's room and comforting her. He felt her pain, he sure did, but his facade was the one that kept him from doing what he wanted --- and doing what he felt was needed.

Adokenai. _Innocent_, yes, that was what her name meant. Yet that would not be the appropriate name to call her. She was not innocent any longer, for she had been stained countless number of times, and it was obvious in the way her eyes shone. Her eyes were dim, full of sadness and anger. Those completely defied the definition of someone _innocent_.

He didn't understand why he purchased her, but he concluded that it was, perhaps, out of pity. Yes, she was a pitiful soul. And she wanted to die. Death was something he had escaped so many times, yet he had come so close to it that he feared it greatly.

_Futile? Perhaps. But if there's anything that's useless, it's me. My very existence. So why don't you just do me a favor, and kill me now? I would gladly appreciate tha. Or are you too chicken to use that fancy weapon of yours on a woman like me?_

Those words, and the way she said them... it was strange for him. Of course, he understood clearly what the girl meant, but there was something in the tone of her voice that... snapped one of his strings. A string that held his memories? Perhaps. A string that held his heart? That too, was possible. 

The moment she said those words, the moment he heard her voice clearly, he wanted her. Not to be his slave, or to be his toy, but he wanted to _help_ her. Because he felt that if he would be able to help her confront her past, then she would be able to help him unlock his. Mutualism, that was what you could call it.

He sighed as he pushed open the door of his quarters. However he was not prepared for what he would see next. On his bed, sitting down as if awaiting him, was Adokenai herself. And she was beautiful, despite what had happened to her face. Her shiny, jet-black hair was set loose that it partially covered her face; her deep blue eyes were sparkling and... inviting; and she wore a white nightgown, thin and made of silk, and it fitted her perfectly that all her gorgeous curves were obvious.

She must have noticed that he was nearly drooling, because she smirked. However, before he could give in to the temptation that lay in front of him --- and totally drool on her feet --- he stiffened and returned to his cold facade. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a tone harder and colder than usual.

His question startled her, although she was careful enough not to show it. Well, perhaps, she was _experienced_ enough not to show it. If her front was shattered a bit a few moments ago, now it was intact once again. She moved forward in such an inticing manner, until she stood in front of him, her eyes just staring into his. Her eyes were too inviting, too inticing, too seductive. He knew that. And he also knew that this wasn't what he wanted. He did not purchase her to be his sex slave, whatsoever. He had another reason, and he would not touch her, even if she made the first move. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, in a tone even colder than the one he used earlier.

She only smirked as she put a hand on his shoulder, and she moved closer towards him, until her body was pressed against his. She never took her eyes off him, she made sure that she maintained eye contact, for she knew that her eyes were the most powerful part of her body. She could control men if she wanted to... her eyes had that power.

He felt himself tinge as they touched. He wanted to move away, but found himself paralyzed with her touch. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. All he could do... was breathe. And he knew he was going out of control. His heart began to beat faster, and his world began to spin...

Then it stopped. As gentle as he could, he pushed her away from him, and she fell on his bed. And he advanced, taking one step after another, making the girl smile even more. After all, he was falling into her trap. Not only into her trap, but for her, as well.

However, when it seemed to be the climax of the opening ritual, he stopped, and stared at her. She also stopped, and she knew that something had gone wrong. She also knew that he didn't really fall for it... he was merely playing with her. And again, she heard him ask the question she had never answered. "What are you doing here?"

She only looked at him, her master, who was towering above her. She knew that she could just pull him into bed with her, and they would have a good time, but something seemed to hold her back from doing so. She felt as if that trick wouldn't work on him. True, it worked on other men before --- she could attest to that --- but on her master, she knew that move would be a failure on her part. And she just knew.

He extended his hand, which she took promptly. When she was back up on her feet, she still continued her seductive front, in hopes to get her plan into action --- her plan to make him fall for her so she can pry into his private life without him noticing. And in the most inviting voice she could muster, she asked in reply, "Isn't this what you bought me for?"

"No," he replied sternly, and with that, she knew that her plan was going nowhere. And at that very moment, that facade of hers was gone, and back was the memory-haunted slave he bought earlier at Temer-sei. She quickly turned to leave, but before she could, he grabbed her, and asked, "Can you please tell me your name?"

"It's Adokenai," she spat without even looking at him. "And I have to go."

He let go of her, even though it seemed he only did it so as not to make her upset. She then straightened her nightgown, and began to walk away, when she felt herself stop. She did not know why, but she felt his aura flicker. She felt him reaching out to her, and she could not resist him. But he was reaching out for her in a different way. In a... comforting way.

She turned back to look at him. He was still standing on where he last stood, with his head bowed and his eyes downcast. She smiled, then she walked back to where he was. "It's... Videl," she said as she extended her hand. "And you are...?"

Videl was forced to settle with that question, because it was the only question she could think of that would not sound rude, demanding, startling or confusing at the moment. However, what she really wanted to ask was, _Are you Son Gohan?_

Kaz: I have no plans in writing a lemon, I hope I made that clear. No plans, not at all, so don't expect any of those kind from me. That's how far Videl will go, seducing men. That's it.  
Mirai Goten: KAZ YOU'RE HERE! *glomps*  
Kaz: I hate you, Goten, do you know that? You are your---  
Mirai Goten: *covers Kaz' mouth* Until next time, everyone! And Christa, remember what I told you!

Advertisement: _Scars of the Past: The Life Story of Son Gohan_ by Frozenflower. It's a totally awesome fic, and very angsty too! That fic gave me some hints on how to write something really angsty, and that's what I'm going to try on the next chapters. So thanks a lot, Frozenflower! Read it after you review this chapter!

Next chapter: Videl's new master will volunteer to help her with her revenge, but on one condition. What the condition is, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! So stand by! And before you go, please click on that purple button and review! Please?


	4. The Joke of Truth

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I kinda got writer's block. ^^; It's evil, isn't it? Anyway, I won't hold things any longer, here's a brand new chapter for this really angsty fic of mine! I hope you'll like it! So... RRP! Read, review and _ponder_.

**DRAGONBALL Z: Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair**  
Chapter Three: _The Joke of Truth_

"What an adorable little boy!" Chichi Son exclaimed as she lifted up her _grandson_ and cuddled him with much glee. "I can't believe he grew this much in just less than two years! And look at those cute blue eyes! Looks like he got everything from you, Erasa."

The young, blonde lady blushed noticeably. "No, that's not true... maybe he got his eye and hair color after me, but I think he's more like Gohan deep down. I mean, he's a very strong little boy, a very strong little boy indeed. I'm sure Gohan's very proud of him."

"We all are, Erasa. We all are. And we're very proud of you and Gohan too. So many harsh times, yet you both surpassed them all. I think you were indeed destined together... although I must admit, I thought Gohan would end up marrying that Videl," Chichi said, then she sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't fall for her, because his life would have been a living hell. I wish she and Sharpner are rotting in hell right now, for all the things they have done to you and Gohan."

"I wish so too," Erasa _Son_ muttered bitterly, although she managed to smirk without her mother-in-law noticing.

He froze as he heard the young lady utter her name, and the dark orbs hidden beneath his glasses stared at her with expressions that she could not read. Disbelief? Recognition? Confusion? Relief? Uncertainty? "Did you just say... that your name... is... Videl...?"

The emotions in his voice did it, and almost instantly, she knew. Indeed, _he_ was Gohan, although why he could not remember her, or why he was here right now, she did not know. But she did not care. If Gohan's memory got all wacked up, then she'd just help him put them back together --- which was most probably what happened.

_But what about Erasa...?_ Videl asked herself as she continued to ponder about the situation. _Maybe he was just forced to marry her, but then he tried to escape from her to get back to me... And Erasa, that scheming wench, did something to him that made him lose his memory and all... Looks like the future for me is bright after all!_

When she noticed that he was looking at her intently, she flushed as she replied, "Yes. My name is Videl. Videl Satan." And in her mind, she added, _Oh Gohan... Please remember me..._

"I don't know why... but I think I've seen you somewhere... Then again, maybe it's just my imagination... Oh, and by the way, I'm Eiyu. Eiyu Nakasone," he replied as he took her hand and shook it firmly. When they pulled away from each other, his lips parted into a smile that was too familiar for the young slave. "Strange, isn't it? We've been together for a few hours now, and yet we haven't been properly introduced. Well, then. Let me tell you some things about myself."

A young boy, around his pre-teen years, with spiky black hair and equally dark eyes stood by a vast meadow that spread in front of the Son mansion. He seemed to be in deep thought, for he kept looking at the sky and kicking the dirt on the ground at the same time. Before long, however, his comtemplating features livened up a bit as another boy around his age came running towards him. He was tall, with lavender hair and mischievous blue eyes that seemed to be filled with evil plans of his own.

"Hiya, Goten!" the latter greeted as he skidded to a halt beside his best friend, a wide grin on his face. "Oh my God! You're actually thinking!" he exclaimed as he gasped mockingly.

"Shut up, Trunks," Goten Son replied with a scowl, but then he smiled, although the smile was obviously superficial. "So, how's it going? Thought up of a good one yet?"

Trunks Briefs-Vegeta sighed. "It's no good, Goten. Even with all these pranks running about in this brain of mine, nothing seems to fit. But enough with that, let's talk about you. You have a problem, I know it, and you suck at trying to hide it. So what is it? Got a crush in school or something? That's something I could help you out with my eyes closed!"

The black-haired pre-teen did not say anything.

"Okay, if it's not girls, then what IS your problem? It looks like you've been thinking for years!"

"For years, alright."

His best friend's expression immediately softened. "It's Gohan, right?"

The other nodded, and then added, "He has changed too much, Trunks. It's like... after his marriage with Erasa, he has become a totally different person. Nobody else notices that though. They're too busy with the _baby_. That's all they ever think about. The _baby_."

"If I don't know you as much as I do now, then I would think you're jealous of the _baby_. But seriously... you're right. Gohan has changed a lot. I noticed that too. And I thought he loved Videl."

"I thought so too. But you heard him during the wedding, didn't you? He yelled at her, as if they never shared anything special. Until now, I still don't understand what happened. Before he got into that accident, he told me about his plans to elope and all, to run away with the woman he _loved_, but when he recovered from his coma, he immediately insisted on marrying Erasa because he impregnated her. Isn't that strange?"

Trunks folded his arms in front of his chest as he thought it over. "Now that you mentioned it, that DOES sound strange."

"So you don't remember any else?"

Eiyu shook his head sadly. "Nothing else. It's really hard to bear, considering the fact that I've lived for so many years, yet I only remember so few events. I don't know where I'm from, how old I really am, or if I even have a family..."

_I know who you are! You're Gohan, you're the man I love! _Videl thought wildly, although for some reason, she could not bring herself to say it out loud, even though she wanted to do so badly. She wanted him to remember her, and remember all the things they did together... and she wanted him to tell her why he married Erasa and what really happened to them.

"Don't worry, you'll remember in time," Videl said instead, and then she added, "But if you had my past... I'm sure you would want to forget everything..."

Those words caused him to stare at her intently, and then he sighed. "I suppose. I mean, this is not the first time I _adopted_ a slave, and I've heard so many stories about how awful they are treated. I wonder how you withstood it all... I know quite a handful who didn't make it, because they killed themselves to escape the pain."

"I don't know," Videl admitted. "I swear I lost hope so many times already. Yet, somehow... somehow I manage to get that hope back. The assurances of love, perhaps . Or the assurances of a good life after getting revenge..." she said in such a tone that made Eiyu back off a bit. When she noticed that, she sighed, and then began telling the story of the life she had never wanted to live.

"Once upon a time, I had friends. Three of them, for that matter. One was the utterly obnoxious yet adventure-loving Sharpner, the shy yet witty Erasa, and the third one was the man I loved dearly. His name was... _Gohan_," she said stressing the name, hoping to see a trace of recognition on her master's face.

Nothing.

"The three of us were friends ever since we were born, although we occassionally got into fights when we grew up. But then those fights were just simple feuds between friends that were easily resolved. However, when our teenage years kicked in, things began to get complicated. Not meaning to brag, but I was beautiful then, and both Sharpner and Gohan liked me, they both had feelings for me. Feelings deeper than friendship," she narrated, and then the sad look in her eyes returned. "But I never knew that... that matter would be the start of my suffering."

She continued to talk without looking at Eiyu, who just stood by her side, patiently listening. "I loved Gohan, and we started a relationship that caused trouble among our little group of friends. I didn't know that Erasa liked Gohan as well, and when she found out about me and him, she was hurt. She didn't tell me about it, however. She chose to tell Sharpner instead. Time flew, and I didn't realize that they already began their plots against me. They were both rich, and they both had the power and control over the lives of people, and they used that advantage to suit their desires."

"My relationship with Gohan wasn't smooth either. His family never approved of me, because I came from a poor family, just like them. My father was divorced, and my mother took away our property until we were left with almost nothing. Gohan's mother didn't want a poor girl to be her daughter-in-law. She wanted Erasa, because she was rich and had everything they would ever need. So Gohan came up with a plan that would set us free. We..." she paused as a smile crept up to her face. "We planned to elope."

"The plan seemed flawless, just perfect! However, that night was disaster. Gohan never made it to our meeting place. It was Sharpner who came instead, and he dragged me away so he could use me for what he wanted me for. I... I don't know what happened all those time. Because I just fell asleep... and when I woke up, I was in some attic. My entire body ached terribly, my clothes were torn... I was a mess."

"Then the police came, as they were led into the attic by my best friend herself. She pulled off a necklace from my neck --- a necklace that I never had, I never touched, in my entire life. She accused me of stealing her property, and I was taken away," she stopped as tears began to fall. "My father was there. He saw me being taken away, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there and did nothing. He... he abandoned me."

She wiped away her tears as she silently urged herself to be strong. "When I was in jail, repeatedly hurt and tortured by the abusive guards, I never knew the reason why Gohan didn't make it. Until I received a letter from Erasa. I didn't want to open it at first, but my curiousity got the best of me. Now, I wish I didn't open it."

Videl bit her lip as she blurted out what was one of the most painful experiences in her entire life. "It was a wedding invitation. An invitation to... Gohan and Erasa's wedding. And I felt like I just died. A feeling of anger overcame me then and there. Gohan promised to love me for all of his life, and yet, I was holding the invitation to HIS wedding to Erasa, and not to me! And then... I knew. He tricked me. He used me, then threw me away like I was some garbage. All he wanted was pleasure. He was part of Erasa's plan all along. I refused to accept it, although it was obvious. He USED me. He never really loved me..."

And she began to cry. She cried so hard that it took her quite some time to notice that Eiyu took her into his arms in his attempt to comfort her. He began to stroke her hair softly, although he wondered why he felt so attached to her all of a sudden. They had been together for just hours, and yet here he was, taking her into his arms. He had never done that to anyone else before, except her... and a woman he could not remember, but he was sure he loved her dearly. _Could I be... Could I be the Gohan she's talking about...? And could she... could she be the woman... I loved before? I'm confused... it doesn't look that way... but it certainly feels that way... Heaven help me, I don't know what to do..._

"One... day..." Videl continued to narrate even though she was still crying. "I escaped. I... I don't know... how I did it... But I managed to do so. It was the day... of his wedding. I didn't know where... to go... but my heart guided me. And I... I found the church. I... I ran inside to stop the wedding... but I was a second too late..."

She looked up at Eiyu and said in a voice full of pain, "I got the chance to talk to Gohan, and you know what he told me?! That he HAD to marry Erasa because he accidentally impregnated her! And don't you know... how hurt I was then?! The man who said he loved me, had an affair with my best friend, and he ended up impregnating her?! I lost control... then I slapped him, with all of my might, and spat every insult I could muster, right at his face. While everyone else... laughed at me," she blurted out as she looked away sadly. "The police came to arrest me again, but I didn't care. I didn't give a damn any longer. My life was finished."

"I was stuck in prison for as long as I can remember. And when a bunch Temerjin merchants came to Earth for some business, they immediately sold me, spearheaded by _Mrs. Son_ herself. And so I was a slave for around a year... until you came and..."

Videl found herself unable to finish her sentence. She didn't know why her master did that in the first place. However, she quickly blushed as she realized that she was still in his arms, and she pulled away almost immediately, her face as red as a tomato. She had so many to ask of him, and she found herself doing it. "Why... Why did you do that? Why did you... _buy_ me, when you could have just left me in Temer-sei to be passed around by one merchant to the other?"

"I don't know," Eiyu replied as he stood up and smiled. "I just... felt like doing so. You see, I almost instantly had this attachment towards you. It's strange, really. I don't understand it myself. Forgive me for talking about this topic, but do you believe in soulmates?"

"I used to, but not anymore," she replied bitterly, and then she moved her head up to gaze at him silently for a few moments. "Unless of course, your name is Gohan, and you're here to tell me that Erasa just forced you to marry her, and that you've come to finally take me into your life," she added in a joking manner.

"Now that's better," he said in response. "Now I know why a lot of men liked you. You're everything they could ever want, and you have a killer smile too."

She felt herself flush at that comment, but then she remembered what all those _men_ had done to her, and her smile was replaced with a scowl. "They liked me because they wanted to use me. And afterwards, they just threw me away like some garbage. All the _men_ who liked me did that. I want to make them pay for their treachery, but how could I? I'm... I'm just a girl... I have nothing, I have no one..."

"Revenge, eh?"

"Exactly."

Eiyu looked out of the ship's window thoughtfully, and then he started talking. "There's one detail I left out in my story earlier. When I was stuck in the asylum, I befriended this young man who became my closest friend in the long run. Like me, he was sent there for reasons he did not know of, even if he was not really insane. When he was dying from this disease, he gave me this paper, and told me to see his mom when I get married to show the paper to his mother. I found out that the paper... was his last will and testament. He left all his riches to me, and I just realized recently, after a few investigations, that he was very rich. And so..."

"And so, what's your point?" Videl asked, confused on why he was telling her all this.

"My point is," he said as he spun around to look at her. "If I'll inherit everything that he owned, I will not only be rich, but I will be famous and powerful. He came from a powerful aristocratic family, a family with a lot of associations all over the universe. And if I will have that wealth and power then I can help you with your revenge."

"You will... help me...?"

Eiyu smiled. "Why of course I will. A woman such as you deserves to be treated like royalty and not be thrown around like some garbage," he muttered with a smirk. "However, I will need your help to attain _our_ revenge."

To Videl's surprise, Eiyu got down on one knee and took her hand gently, as if he was holding the most fragile object in the universe. And with a soft voice, yet full of love and compassion, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

**Advertisement:** _Thoughts Within_ by my best friend, Avalon Elf Princess, story ID 660035. A really kawaii Goten fic, where Goku goes back to Earth to be with Goten and save the world at the same time. However, it turns out that his second son is the strongest person in the universe after all...

**Next chapter:** Huh? What next chapter? LOL Actually, I still don't know. Usually, I think of what will happen on the next chapter AFTER you guys review. So please review and tell me what you think! Reviews really help, and I'm serious. ^-^


	5. Questions and Discoveries

A/N: You all know why this chapter was delayed, and this time, it wasn't my fault. I finished this around a week ago, when ff.net was still screwy, so I wasn't able to update this one. Anyway, let's see what I have to ramble about. *looks at reviews* Hmmm... you guys sure have a lot of questions, unfortunately, I cannot answer them, because I will spoil the story. You'll just have to wait. ^-^ Oh, and I have a question to ask. Should I raise the rating? I got a comment from one reader about how "cold" this story is.

Oh and yes, I don't have any fic to advertise now, because I've been in school for the whole week, and I haven't read anything new anymore! If you want your fic to be advertised, though, or someone else's fic that's really good, just leave it in your review.

So here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review, I really want to know what you guys think! Once again, RRP --- read, review and ponder, for there will be more hints here with regards to what REALLY happened. Enjoy!

**DRAGONBALL Z: Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Four: _Questions and Discoveries_

Papers, folders and other documents were scattered everywhere in a large and nicely furnished room in the Son mansion, the room that belonged to the youngest of the Son brothers, Goten. At the moment he was sprawled on the floor, still examining the documents that spread before him, while his best friend was sitting by the window pane, also examining a document with narrowed eyes.

In no time, Goten heaved a sigh as he rolled over to lie on his back. He shut his eyes and began to massage his throbbing head, although he still continued to analyze what he just saw in the papers he was examining. Upon seeing Goten's condition, Trunks jumped down from the window pane, tossed the folder he was holding to the younger boy's bed, and knelt down by his friend's side to check up on him.

"I think you've been thinking too much, Goten," Trunks blurted out as he helped Goten up. "Look at you! You're a mess. You should lighten up. Stop thinking about your brother and Erasa, because there's nothing we can do about it. It already happened, okay? And you can't change it."

"I don't know, Trunks. But the more I think of it, the more I want to clear out this matter, because I know something fishy is going on. I mean, do you think an accident can totally change a person? As in really change him completely? I don't think so."

Trunks patted Goten on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Goten. You don't have to rush. Someday, we're going to figure this out. And I'm going to help you, not only because I'm personally curious with all these things going on in your family... as well as because you're my best friend. So you owe me a lot of things already! You better pay me back, or else---"

"I know, Trunks, I know," Goten said with a weak smile as he leaned against the pillows of his bed, assisted by Trunks. And then, he turned to the other boy and said, "Do you know anyone in the police station, Trunks?"

"Why? If you're thinking of going there and talking with Videl, you shouldn't really bother. I think they transfered her to some faraway jail a long time ago. You know how Erasa is. She won't let her greatest rival get away," he mumbled as he continued to pick up the papers that were on the floor.

Goten's eyes narrowed, and then he asked, "Can you access to their records, though?"

That question made Trunks stop in his tracks, and then he turned to look at his best friend in surprise. "You mean, HACK?! Whoa, Goten. That's too much. I would never attempt to go in the police database, especially when our computer has its ID enabled! I would not only get in big trouble, but my whole family would! Let's just do some other methods, Goten. Just not go to those police stuff. You know how fierce and ruthless those police people are."

The black-haired pre-teen titled his head slightly, as if to indicate his computer. "Mine isn't," he said seriously. "And I would do it myself, but I'm not as experienced as you are. Come on, Trunks! You've been hacking for YEARS! That's become like your pasttime! And besides, didn't you tell me there's this neat trick you came up with while you were in one of your hacking sprees? You know, the one when you send a decoy which the opposite line tries to track down, while you enter their system? You can use that! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, Trunks?"

"Don't even try that look on me," Trunks warned with his eyes averted. A few moments later, however, he turned back to look at Goten with a look of defeat on his face. "Because it always works."

Goten grinned. "It never fails me," he muttered as Trunks sat down by his side. "The tantrum method was the most reliable method of getting our wants when we were younger. At the moment, this method is the most effective. I should try devicing a new one thought... this will not work when we're teens..."

"So, what's your plan? What do you want me to do once I get into the station's system? Delete our records so we won't get caught on this risky operation we're doing? Put ourselves under their witness protection program in advance, so that we won't have any problems when we find out the truth and challenge Erasa in court? Or alter our records so they think we're dead, or in some other planet?"

"Nothing of that kind, Trunks," the other said, then shook his head as he corrected himself. "Not _yet_, that is. For now, we have to know the other side of this situation. We have to find out where Videl is, and then we go and talk to her. Who knows? She might have the answers to our questions, or perhaps, some valuable information that we never got to uncover. Information is crucial, you know."

A look of disbelief, overpowered by admiration, spread on Trunks face. He stood up and shook Goten's hand, as he muttered with a smirk, "Well, Agent Son, we better get our work started. Time, like information, is crucial, and it is something that must not be wasted. I'm sure that our joint efforts will ensure the success of this risky operation, and again, we will be able to solve---"

"Trunks, don't get carried away," Goten advised with a goofy grin, and then the two boys burst into laughter.

_Well... looks like Goten's got more brains that I expected him to have after all!_

"Goten, time for dinner," Erasa called out as she knocked on the door of her brother-in-law's room. She expected the door to slam on her right on the face --- again --- but this time, it didn't happen, to her amazement. However, that amazement quickly turned to suspicion and curiousity as she continued to knock on Goten's door, yet she received no reply.

She shook her head as she opened the door of Goten's room, ignoring the large poster on the door that said _Don't enter without permission, especially you, ERASA_, scribbled in Goten's messy handwriting. As she stepped into the boy's room --- which she expected to be messy beyond belief --- her eyes narrowed almost immediately. Indeed, the boy's room was a mess, but instead of toys and clothes scattered all over the place, there were papers and folders --- documents, obviously.

_What would Goten be doing with documents such as these?_ Erasa asked herself as she took one of the folders and examined what was inside. When she saw what the documents were, her eyes narrowed even more. She put the folder aside and crept over to the other pile of papers on the other side of the room, and felt herself flush in anger as she examined them one by one.

When she heard footsteps, however, she immediately tossed the papers back to the pile and rushed out of the room quietly, not wanting to get caught, especially by Goten, who has never been in good terms with her. To Erasa's relief, however, it was just her husband, who went up to check on her. After she planted a kiss on Gohan's lips, however, she whispered in a deadly serious tone, "We have to talk. There's a pest in the house."

Dinner was very much like the usual. The head of the house, Goku, was at one corner of the dining table, stuffing himself to his heart's content, while Chichi was on the other end, ranting about grandchildren and the importance of good grades to the 11-year-old Goten. Gohan was attending to the baby, while Erasa continued to entertain the other members of the family with her jokes --- that weren't even a bit funny, according to Goten.

However, despite the naiveness he inherited from his father, Goten clearly noticed that Erasa had been glaring at him all throughout their dinner --- although she was careful not to do it while the boy was looking at her. Goten began to wonder what her looks were all about. True, he had always resented her, but she had been nice to him all these years... until tonight.

Goten was eager to get away from Erasa's murderous gazes, although he did not know how to do so. For one, he was still hungry. And he knew that if he would attempt to get out of the dining table with his food unfinished, he would get another lump in the head, thanks to Chichi's trusty frying pan. That was one thing he was trying to avoid, for Trunks told him that those smacks would only cause brain cell damage, and if there were body parts Goten valued dearly at the moment, those were his brain cells, the cells that would help him and Trunks solve the mystery they were working on.

What Goten didn't know was who he was really dealing with, while Erasa knew how to deal with the boy properly. A smirk formed on her features as she leaned over and said, "How was school today, Goten?"

The pre-teen glared at her for a few seconds, mad that she had to open up a topic and delay his stay on the dining table. However, he knew he could not do anything, so he just turned to his mother and smiled wryly. "Thanks to Trunks, I got to move a level higher in Computer class. I really need to work on Mathematics, though. I still get confused with all those scientific notations and prime factoring stuff," he said as he paused to shove a piece of chicken into his mouth, which disappeared after a split-second. "And that's pretty much it. Oh and Trunks is coming over tonight because we're going to be working on this school project, and it's going to help me move a level higher too!"

The doorbell rang.

"Well, that's Trunks," Goten blurted out with a triumphant smile as he hopped out of his seat. "Thanks for the food, mom! It was great! I'll see you all later!" he exclaimed as he zoomed out of the dining table, delighted that Trunks, once again, saved him in the nick of time.

"Medical records, birth certificates, fingerprint records... I don't know how they got those, but I'm sure that Trunks brat has something to do with it," Erasa blurted out in an annoyed fashion. "The question is, what are they trying to find out? What made them suspect that something was wrong? Those boys are too young to understand matters as complicated as these!"

Gohan glared at Erasa as she finished her sentence, and without warning, he took her fiercely by the arm and hissed, "You told me that NOTHING, absolutely NOTHING will go wrong! Maybe you left out tiny little details, Erasa. You should go over the procedures and make sure you didn't mess up!"

"I didn't," Erasa snapped coldly. "Perhaps YOU did. You know how Goten is, he's the kid who longs for attention and affection. And yet, ever since we got married, you never gave him much of those. You should hang out with the kid some time, give him what he wants, and perhaps this problem will be solved!"

"Hmph," Gohan snorted as he let go of his wife, and then, he sighed. "But I don't have time for him, hun. There's you, there's the baby. I don't really have time to hang out with annoying little brothers now, especially one who is as stubborn as that Trunks..."

She turned to look at him straight in the eyes, and smiled. "We have all the time in the world, sweetheart," she said sweetly as she inched closer towards him. "And besides, we don't have to worry about major pests, for they're gone. Sharpner's dead, and Videl is out there in some weird planet, abused and tortured --- heck, she might have killed herself by now. So all we have to do is get rid of the boys' suspicion, and everything will be fine. We just have to make some sacrifices."

"Trunks, check it again, that can't be true! I'm positive that Videl-neechan is alive! I'm positive!" Goten exclaimed as he sat uneasily by Trunks' side, his face pale not only because of his illness, but also because of the thought that the person who holds the answers to his questions was dead. "I don't know why or how I know this, but I'm sure she's alive! Check it again!"

"Goten," Trunks began in a very serious tone as he turned to his best friend. "It's all here. She died in prison, around a year ago, and they just buried her. That's it. She's dead, okay? I don't know why you're insisting, but she's DEAD. Or do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Goten shook his head, refusing to accept defeat as he said in a weak voice, "I was just hoping she's alive... so I'll have answers to my questions. I'm sure she would be able to answer them..."

"Take it easy, Goten. We'll have the answers to your questions soon," his best friend assured him with an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to ask my mom's help, and perhaps with all her acquiantances and resources we might be able to solve this problem. So just relax, and don't pressure yourself."

A tiny smirked formed on her features as a ball of blue and green came into view. Her dark blue eyes, cold and seemingly uncaring, continued to stare at the planet that lay before them, a stare that was at first filled with excitement, but was now overcome by hatred and determination for revenge. Her jet-black hair cascaded magnificently past her shoulders, and it matched perfectly with her pale face that bore no scar or mark at all. 

_I'm home, although nobody would ever realize that. But who cares? Revenge is at hand, and that revenge is so close... so close..._ she thought to herself as the memories of her past resurfaced at the sight of the planet she used to call her home. _The time has come, Erasa. It's time for payback. But don't worry, I'm going to make my revenge slow yet painful. I'm going to make you suffer as much as I have. No. Even MORE than I have._

"So when will our descent be, m'lady?" a voice asked from behind her, a voice that had been her only source of love and comfort for the week that passed. "From the information I uncovered, Erasa Son would be hosting a party for her two-year-old son in around a week, and more or less everyone will be there. I also learned that it will be an open party, and that all members of the elite society may attend if they wish."

The look on her face was undescribable, for a lot of emotions flushed at the same time. However, when she resumed speaking, it was excitement that overpowered the rest. "We have a week to prepare then. And a week would be just enough for us," she said as she spun around to face the man who stood by her. "They can't hurt me again. They'll _never_ hurt me again. And this time, it will be I who will make them suffer. I will make them suffer for everything they've done to me!"

He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Take it easy. I know what you feel, but it is not good to show them your anger when we're still at the early stages of our plan." Softly, he planted a kiss on her forehead before he turned around to leave.

"Eiyu," Videl called out rather uneasily before he could walk out the door. "Don't leave."

Her husband turned back to face her and he smiled. "What is it, Videl?" he asked in his usual calm yet pleasing tone. "Is there anything else you need from me? Just name it, and I would do everything in my power to give you what you want."

Silence overtook them for a few moments, as they stared into each other's eyes and soon got lost in their depths. Everything else that followed seemed to be choreographed yet done involuntarily, for the way she wrapped her arms around him and the manner he held her close were dramatically and gracefully done. It didn't take long for their lips to touch and they engaged in their most passionate kiss yet.

Their fun was cut short, however, when one of Eiyu's men walked in the door and interrupted them right then and there. At first they were both slightly annoyed --- while the man was in a deep shade of red due to his embarassment --- until Videl was told that they found something that she might be interested in.

"Well, I better go check it out. After all, it might be useful," Videl muttered with a wink before she planted another kiss on Eiyu's lips, ignoring the man who continued to stare at them in awe. Afterwards, she walked out of the control room while Eiyu went over to the controls, taking the opportunity to look at the planet that was right before them. 

As the sun's rays streaked towards their ship, he saw his reflection clearly on the panel. He looked at his mirror image for a few moments, running his fingers through the glass as if caressing his own face, and then, he picked up a folder that lay on top of the controls and took out a picture of the man known as Gohan. 

At the moment he saw what the other truly looked like, a thousand questions swam up to his mind. A thousand questions about himself, about his past, about Gohan, and about his wife, Videl. However, there was one question that disturbed him most from all the rest, one question that had been lingering at the back of his head for some time already, yet he was too occupied to realize it.

_Did Videl marry me because... because she saw me as Gohan, the man she loved, and she... still loves?_


	6. Debut of a Revengeful Soul

**Author's Note:** Hallo everyone! ^-^ Rejoice! I'm back! And because I haven't update this fanfic for such a LONG time, I decided to do something to make up for it... an extra-long chapter! How do you like that? =P Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and please review! I'll like that! ^-^

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Five: Debut of a Revengeful Soul

  
"Oh great, we have to babysit the _baby_ again," Goten commented in an extremely annoyed tone as he trudged with his best friend Trunks towards the mansion where his family now lived. It had been a week since he found out that Videl, the one person who held the answers to all his questions, was dead, and the dreaded birthday party of his nephew had finally arrived. 

Both events made him feel worse than ever.

"I don't think it'll be _that_ bad, Goten. I mean, think of it. We babysit the baby, but we get _food_ in return! F-O-O-D! So lighten up! Don't feel too bad about it, things will work out just fine. And besides, if you get really annoyed, you can always excuse yourself. After all, you _are_ sick."

Goten snorted. "As if Gohan would let that excuse pass. He doesn't think of me as his little brother now; he thinks of me as a babysitter who doesn't have to get paid. Wait, let me rephrase that. He doesn't think of me as his little brother --- he doesn't think of me at all! Ever since he got into that accident, he got all wacked up! First he ditches Videl, then he marries Erasa, and then he's acting all strange. Boy, does he need help!"

The lavender-haired pre-teen could not help but laugh at that. However, his gaze immediately shifted into a serious one. "You're right. Ever since that accident, he has changed so much. Could it be that... that accident is linked to everything that has happened for the past years?"

"Maybe."

"That's it! That's where we should begin!" Trunks exclaimed as he jumped in front of his best friend, who looked rather pale and weary, and yet still excited at the idea the older boy thought of. "We're working our way backwards and we saw nothing --- and that's what we're doing wrong! We should work our way _forward_, and not the other way around!"

The other ruffled his spiky black hair in thought, and then, he grinned broadly. "You're right! We should start investigating from the accident, because that's where it all began! And with regards to that, we'll have to split ways. One of us will have to go check out the hospital, and the other will check the police station for the records. Which one would you like to do?"

"Go to the hospital," Trunks replied. "It's easier, and in your condition, you'll need the easier job. After all, you don't need to be sneaky or anything, you're just asking for information. The police station, on the other hand, will be harder to get through, so leave it to me. There's nothing Trunks Briefs-Vegeta can't do! I am the---"

"Now, now, Trunks, there's no need to start acting like your father," Goten joked as he slapped him playfully on the back. "And besides, no matter what you do, there is _no_ way I'm bowing down and kissing your feet. You better keep that in mind, so I won't have to remind you."

"Whatever."

Both of them abruptly stopped as they saw Gohan, who just exited the mansion. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. 

Goten wanted to tell Gohan that he wanted to rest and not attend the party, but he was afraid that Gohan would yell at him again and thus, hurt him even more. Sometimes words hurt a lot more than punches and kicks or head-splitting headaches. Trunks, on the other hand, wanted to tell Gohan that Goten wanted to rest up because he still was not feeling well, but he hesitated in doing so, afraid that Goten would get scolded for letting someone else come up with lame excuses for his own cause.

However, when Trunks noticed that his best friend's face was noticeably losing its color, he decided that he would just do what he was supposed to do, and if thing would get rough, he would simply have to tell the woman in charge about it. He turned to Goten, whispered, "Stay here, I'll talk to him," before he ran up to the older Son. 

"But Trunks---" Goten attempted to stop his best friend, but the latter was already a few steps behind Gohan. With that, Goten sent a silent prayer not to let Trunks get yelled at, or anything of that sort. 

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks exclaimed as he came up from behind Goten's older brother, and as soon as they faced each other, he pushed away his fear and hesitation. "I know that it's your son's birthday and that we're supposed to be watching over him, but I'm afraid Goten's really not feeling well and he needs to rest up. And I hope you still have the heart to show some compassion to your little brother, who had done countless favors for you already. All I ask --- for him --- is a day's rest, and I hope you're kind enough to give him that."

However, the young man only looked at the pre-teen in surprise and confusion, both emotions evident in his raven orbs that were all too familiar, and before Trunks could say anymore, he whispered, "I... I'm sorry..." and then, ran off.

"Hey! Wait---" Trunks yelled as he ran after the man, Goten sprinting after them a few moments later. Trunks cocked his head to the side slightly to warn Goten not to go after them, as he was still weak, when he bumped into a tall man who towered over them. Goten, not watching where he was going, crashed into Trunks and into the man as well, and when both pre-teens looked up to see who it was, they were met with sharp, ebony eyes that were cold and threatening.

"Mother told me you're sick, but here you are, playing tag with your best friend when you're supposed to be in bed, _resting_," Gohan hissed in a threatening tone as he glared at the two straight in their eyes. "If you tell a lie, Goten, make sure that you actually do your part in keeping that lie believable --- the same thing goes for you, Briefs-Vegeta."

At that, the older Son turned to leave, back into the comforts of his home, leaving the two boys standing in the midst of the field, apparently petrified. However, it was not Gohan's glare that rendered them in such condition, for apparently, the glare which held the power to embarass people terribly did not work on Goten and Trunks this time.

Fear could not be traced in their eyes; only utter confusion.

"So, you two were up to some mischief again!" Bulma Briefs-Vegeta exclaimed with one eyebrow cocked to a dangerous edge as her son, Trunks, and his best friend, Goten, stood before her with their eyes locked on her blue orbs pleadingly.

"We weren't doing anything bad, mom! I swear! I just went with Goten for a walk since he needed fresh air, and when we were on our way back here, we saw this mysterious guy and attempted to run after him! That's when Gohan found us! Please believe me, mom!" Trunks pleaded as he did everything in his power to prove that they were innocent, but his efforts were all in vain. A curt nod from Bulma dismissed them, but it was evident by the look in her eyes that she did not believe him --- or Goten, who attempted to reason out earlier, for that matter.

"It's alright, Trunks, don't feel too bad about it," Goten said weakly as he looked at the bright side of the situation. _Attempted_ to look at the bright side of the situation, that is. "I'm fine, really. You shouldn't worry about me. I can handle another punishment from mother --- that is, if my eyes won't do their job well."

"Whoever said I was worrying about you?! I wasn't worrying about you, baka, I was worrying about our mission tonight! Now we _can't_ sneak out of our homes and investigate because _someone_ told our parents that we were up to mischief, when we weren't!" Trunks exclaimed exasperately, but when he saw his best friend avert his eyes to the floor, he quickly turned to him and grinned. "Come on, Goten, I was just kidding! Of course I was worried about you, but I must admit I too am worried about our upcoming mission. I can't take it anymore. The way Gohan acts, it's so annoying! I want to pop his eyes out of their sockets, pull out all of his hair, bite his ears, punch and kick him all over his body, pound him to a billion pieces with your mother's secret weapon, and burn him over and over again until---"

"Until you get grounded for eternity in doing so," the Son pre-teen finished helpfully.

They slumped against the wall, far from the others who were obviously enjoying all the food that Erasa and Gohan had prepared for them. A few moments later, Goten asked, "Who do you think that man was?"

Trunks shrugged. "Some Gohan look-alike, and I can tell he's _way_ better than the Gohan we're currently stuck with. I mean, he actually _apologized_ to me for what happened, when it's not his fault that he's a Gohan clone and that I mistook him for our Gohan!"

"Never heard of anything like that before," Goten commented as he stared at the guests who just came in. "Do you think he's going to be here today?"

"I have no idea. But if he will be, I'm pretty sure there's going to be chaos. I mean, think about it. Won't you freak out if you have this party, the doorbell rings, you open the door and you see _yourself_ standing there?"

"That doesn't sound so scary," the spiky-haired boy blurted out.

"For us, it's not. But think of Erasa. She'll probably faint, along with your mother," Trunks said with a slight chuckle. "But you know what would be the real deal? If _Videl_ would actually show up in this party! Erasa is going to faint and she will never wake up if that's the case!"

Goten stared at Gohan --- who was laughing like some mad clown with his guests, his fellow professors in Orange Star High School --- for a few moments before he turned to the other and said, "It's not funny." He paused, averting his eyes, and then he continued, "It's not funny to make fun of Videl. Most especially now that she's dead."

The older boy opened his mouth to say something, but then he decided against it as he realized that Goten had finally accepted the fact that Videl was dead. For the past week, he had been denying that truth, but now, it came straight from him. Videl Satan was dead.

Or so they thought.

_Whoever said I was worrying about you?! I wasn't worrying about you, baka, I was worrying about our mission tonight! Now we _can't_ sneak out of our homes and investigate, because _someone_ told our parents that we were up to mischief, when we weren't!_

Pause.

_Come on, Goten, I was just kidding! Of course I was worried about you, but I must admit I too am worried about our upcoming mission. I can't take it anymore. The way Gohan acts, it's so annoying! I want to pop his eyes out of their sockets, pull out all of his hair, bite his ears, punch and kick him all over his body, pound him to a billion pieces with your mother's secret weapon, and burn him over and over again until---_

_Until you get grounded for eternity in doing so._

"Those two are a great team, and from the bits and pieces I've captured out of their conversation, it looks like they're digging their way through the fortress of lies Erasa built around herself," Eiyu said as he minimized the volume of the speaker to get into a clear conversation with Videl. "And from the little investigation I had, they're actually getting somewhere, although I had to clean up their tracks to get them out of trouble. I'm afraid Briefs-Vegeta is still not an expert in hacking, but he's doing a pretty good job for a 12-year-old."

She smiled. "Good. Keep an eye out for those two, and aid them through their investigations if necessary. Drop them hints, clear their paths, do whatever you must. I'll leave them the job of uncovering Erasa's treachery --- with you in charge, though as a shadow; I'll do the work I'm supposed to do."

"Which is?"

_For us, it's not. But think of Erasa. She'll probably faint, along with your mother. But you know what would be the real deal? If _Videl_ would actually show up in this party! Erasa is going to faint and she will never wake up if that's the case!_

_It's not funny. It's not funny to make fun of Videl. Most especially now that she's dead._

"That kid really cares about you," Eiyu commented, his question earlier immediately forgotten. "From my investigations, he and Briefs-Vegeta snuck into the database of the police to check up on you, but it was stated that you were dead for around a year already. And he had been in a state of denial since then." He paused to glance at Videl, and then asked, "How close were you two?"

Videl swallowed the painful lump that crept up to her throat. "Very close, Eiyu. Very close. He's an adorable boy --- a prankster, yes, like Trunks, but he was plain adorable. He never failed to make me smile, to make me laugh. However, that will be the one thing he will be unable to do when we meet again."

_How do you think she's doing now? In the Afterlife, I mean?_

Pause.

_I don't know, Trunks, but I sure hope she's doing fine. She has been the best big sister ever --- even if that was just a short while, and that was unofficial --- but still! She has been the best, and if only I was old enough, I would have helped her out, because I would have known what to do. Everytime I think about the last time I saw her, I want to cry. Because I heard all the harsh words Gohan told her, and I know that it really hurt._

A longer pause.

_What else can I say? She's the best. She's totally different from Erasa---_

_Who is an idiotic, boy-stealing, money-obsessed and demonic blonde._

Eiyu chuckled. "Briefs-Vegeta's vocabulary is impressive," he blurted out, rather amused at the comment. He opened his mouth to speak out once more, when he heard the vibration of a tear crashing down, hitting the floor, thanks to his super-sensitive hearing.

Videl was in tears.

He then moved closer towards her and took her into his arms, to comfort her. She had been tough and somewhat harsh the past week --- she didn't cry, she didn't sob, she didn't show her softness --- but now, she was in tears. Sadness gripped his heart as it gripped hers.

Then, she pushed him away as she stood up and wiped away her tears. Just a few moments ago, she was the old Videl --- meek, sensitive and seemingly like a lost little girl --- but now, her cold, revengeful front was back, concealing all the other emotions that indicated weakness. "I have to go. My job awaits."

"Which is?" he asked as he stood up to usher her out of their temporary home.

Videl Nakasone stopped in her tracks, yet she did not look back at him as tears swelled up in her eyes once more. Tears which she forced back, desperate to do what must be done. In a soft tone, a tone that Eiyu had not heard in a while, she answered, "Getting Gohan back."

Arms crossed in front of his chest, Vegeta snorted. "That brat doesn't look strong to me. He is going to grow up a wuss if you don't start shaping him up at an early age. Heed my words, or you're going to regret what this brat will become."

"Now, now, Vegeta, that is no way to speak about my grandson!" Chichi snapped as she glared at him threateningly. "And you might as well look at your son first before you criticize other people's kids!"

"Oh please! This is not the time or place to fight! This is the time to celebrate!" Erasa exclaimed as she interrupted the two who were at the verge of starting another round of their battle of words. "This is the time to celebrate for the peace and quiet these past years! To celebrate the successes of the Son family, to celebrate the successes of the Briefs-Vegeta family, to celebrate our individual sucesses... now is the time!"

"Riiiight," Trunks murmured as he rolled his eyes. 

His mother immediately shot a warning look in his direction, but luckily, his comment remained unnoticed, for a short moment after he said so, Chichi beamed. "Now _that_ is my daughter-in-law!"

"Oh yeah," Goten seconded mockingly. "That's my sister, alright."

Chichi's ears perked up at that --- apparently she picked up the mockery in those words --- and looked at her son with sharp, threatening eyes. Before she could scold Goten, however, a young woman clad in a blue cloak and hood walked up towards them, presented her tarot cards, and asked if they want their future foretold.

Goten and Trunks, who had been interested with fortune-telling for such a long time, immediately told the woman to position between them for her to tell them their future. When their parents and relatives were about to intervene, the lavender-haired boy reasoned out that it was just for fun and that it would not hurt anyone. 

"Let the brats do what they want, I don't care," Vegeta blurted out before he stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth and proceeded in watching the woman, who was then ready to tell the boys' future with the use of her _one-card draw_ method.

"Well, looks like you have a bright future ahead, boy," she said as she placed the card she took out of her deck. 

The Emperor. 

She looked at Trunks and the smirk on her lips --- as the rest of her face was covered by the hood --- was clear enough for all of them to notice. "I'm not too surprised. After all, you _are_ the son of Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, owner of Capsule Corporation."

Trunks and Goten high-fived and then the latter turned to the fortune-teller and smiled. "So what about me? Can you tell me about my future now? Please?"

She shuffled her cards and pulled another one from the deck. She placed it on the table, face down, and said, "Its vibration is not as powerful as that of your best friend, but I can tell that it's a great fortune for you, nonetheless. Why don't you flip it over?"

Trembling slightly in nervousness and excitement, Goten reached over and flipped the card over, and gasped as he saw what it was. "L-Lovers?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your future career will revolve around women. You will be a girl-magnet, and at that, you will draw the attention of the opposite sex without breaking a sweat. You will be famous and idolized, most especially by the female generation, and yet, you will only have one woman, one true love."

"Oooh!" Trunks exclaimed as he hit Goten with his elbow teasingly. "One woman, _one true love!_"

"Shut up, Trunks!"

The fortune-teller then turned to Erasa and asked, "How about you, madam? It's free of charge, and you don't have to believe it if you don't want to. Just count this as... a method of entertainment for the mother of this charming child."

Erasa looked at Chichi and Gohan in hesitation, and when they nodded in approval, she said, "Okay. Let's give that shot. Let's see what my _future_ is like."

"I wonder," her brother-in-law began with much sarcasm as he slumped back into his seat.

"You better pray there's a Gohan card in that deck, Erasa. Because I have a bad feeling that you're going to have a dark future," Trunks said, his voice heavy with sarcasm as well.

She shot a glare at the two boys, but her attention was immediately turned to the card the woman pulled out of her deck. However, the fortune-teller shook her head as she saw the card. "This does not look good, not at all," she muttered as she turned towards Erasa, although her eyes were still shrouded by her hood. "I'm sorry, madam, but I'm afraid that I cannot show this card to you."

The other's eyes narrowed. "I don't care what that card says, just show it! Besides, I don't believe in those stuff anyway! Just show me what the damn card is!" she exclaimed exasperately.

"I regret to say madam---"

"Show it to me!"

The fortune-teller heaved a sigh. "Very well, if you insist," she said before she placed the card on the table for everyone to see.

The _Grim Reaper_.

"Oh my Kami!" Chichi gasped as she saw the card. "That cannot be true! That is not possible! Erasa is not going to die, she is not going to die!"

"A shadow from your past will resurface to exalt revenge on you. The owner of that shadow is someone you had betrayed and hurt in the past. The owner of that shadow will avenge for everything that you had done to _her_, and _she_ will hurt you in the same way as you hurt _her_."

Upon hearing those words, Erasa burst into laughter. "I don't believe you, not at all! You are one crazy woman!" she exclaimed before she resumed laughing, this time nearly everyone in the table laughed with her --- except Goten and Trunks. "That was the funniest thing I've heard in a while! Listen, lady. I have never betrayed anyone in the past, so as much hurt anyone. Except perhaps, the girl who loved my husband, because he married me and not her."

Goten was about to intervene, but Trunks held him back.

"And it seems like you're implying that _Videl Satan_ will rise from her grave and exalt revenge on me because Gohan, the man she loved, married me!" Erasa exclaimed in a very amused tone before she once again burst into laughter.

"That is correct," the other said.

Erasa froze as soon as she heard those words, as did everyone else in the table. In fact, everyone else in the area stopped what they were doing to look at the crowd that suddenly grew quiet. The fortune-teller's voice changed noticeably at those three words; it was now harsh, threatening, and cold enough to send shivers to one's spine.

"What's the matter, Erasa? Why aren't you saying anything? Did I scare you?" the other young woman taunted as she rose from her seat, ignoring all eyes that were now on her. Hearing no reply from Erasa and picking up no comment from the others, she decided to spare them the trouble of speculating on her identity. Without any word, she slowly lifted her hood and then allowed it to fall to the floor and expose the face that hid beneath it.

Erasa gasped.


	7. Over With Videl's Dilemna, But Not Eiyu'...

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter, and the fact that this chapter is VERY short. It's short 7 KB of my standard average in writing. Well, I would want to write more, but I don't like to spoil what happens in the end --- I find it sweet as it is! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review!

Oh and I already got the comment that I should raise the rating twice now... Should I do so? I admit the first few parts are pretty mature in content, and so is the theme as a whole... but I don't think NC-17 would be appropriate since it's not THAT mature. How about R? Or should it stay PG-13?

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Six: Over With Videl's Dilemna --- But Not Eiyu's

  
An expression reflecting pain and hurt swept Eiyu's face as he leaned back against the soft pillows, apparently weakened all of a sudden. However, his present condition was not caused by any physical injury or illness, whatsoever. He was in perfect health and he had always been in good shape, and there was nothing wrong with his body.

The pain was caused by something else.

_Getting Gohan back_. Just three words, yet those words caused so much pain, so much hurt. He loved Videl very much, very much that he offered to help her attain her revenge and cleanse her name. But no matter what he did, Videl never loved him back. They've had moments, yes, but Eiyu had doubts even at those times.

He was the mirror of Videl's past. He strikingly looked like Gohan, Videl's first and only true love. He reminded her of the love she and Gohan shared; he reminded her of the flame of passion that burned between the two. He knew that Videl loved Gohan very much, and that she would never love him, Eiyu Nakasone, as much as he loved her.

Or as much as she loved Gohan Son, for that matter.

Eiyu wanted to do something about it, but he did not know how. Many things were disturbing him, many things were running around in his mind. For some reason he could not seem to sort them out, no matter how hard he tried. A past he could not remember, a future he could not foresee, a life he could not seem to manage, a wife he could not seem to hold on to, and a face he could not bear to see.

His past had been troubling him for so long. He knew he was someone significant back then, but he just could not remember who he truly was. He had the gut feeling that Videl was a character of his past, and that he was, in some way, connected to _the_ Gohan Videl so loved, but he could not confirm that _feeling_ unless his memory would return.

He knew he would have to wait for his memory to return to confirm if his _feelings_ were telling the truth, but he also knew that getting his memory back would be one tough job. He could not simply bang his head against the concrete wall and then remember everything in a flash, nor could he inject some medicine to make him remember. He would have to wait for nature to work its wonders on him.

However, his patience was running out. He wanted to know the truth as soon as possible.

Eiyu closed his eyes for a few moments to ponder on his next move, when an idea struck him. _If_ he was indeed connected to that _Gohan_ his wife was still madly in love with, then the best thing to do was to confront the said man. "It's time for a surprise visit," he told himself as he rose up from his seat. "And we will settle things once and for all. You and me, Gohan Son. You and me."

"V-Videl?! W-What are you d-doing h-here?!" Erasa asked, backing off considerably in utter panic. "Y-you're s-supposed to b-be---"

"Dead?" the raven-haired woman pitched in helpfully, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Yes, I'm supposed to be dead, but I could not stand seeing Gohan trapped in your evil clutches so I decided to rise up from where I was buried and take him away from you. And that's what I'm going to do now. Be afraid, Erasa. Be afraid. The daughter of the devil is back. Back for her revenge, her sweet revenge."

The others were about to intervene when she sent them a glare --- a glare that was enough to send shivers through their spine and make Vegeta shudder in fear. "Interfere and you'll regret it. Stay out of my path if you want to leave. I'll only warn you once," she said in an equally lethal tone, and then she turned back to Erasa with the same, deadly eyes. "I'm no longer the Videl you once knew. I'm no longer the weak, soft-hearted woman who cannot seem to hurt anyone. I'll kill you if I have to, I'll kill you if it's the only way to get back what's rightfully mine."

"What do you want me to do?!"

Videl shook her head. "Giving up so soon, Erasa? Where's the woman who used to wield the flames of hell without getting burned? How disappointing. I expected a fiery response from you. But instead, here you are, giving up, letting me do what I want. What's wrong? Scared?"

"No," Erasa replied with conviction. "I'm not scared. I just... don't want my son to get hurt."

The other's dark eyes flickered towards the infant, and then those eyes narrowed significantly, anger flowing through them. Before anyone could notice it, however, she pushed the anger away and locked it up inside of her. She would not let her anger overrule her common sense, and most especially not in the wrong place and in the wrong time. "You've become too soft, Erasa. Too soft, it's disappointing. Well, I'll go straight to the point, then. There's no one I want more at the moment then the man who's supposed to be mine."

"Videl?"

All eyes turned towards Gohan, who stepped up from the crowd he was in just a few moments ago with eyes that held confusion that spoke volumes. However, Videl could not help but notice the oddness in his eyes, for she could not seem to find the gleam in them that set Gohan's ebony orbs apart from everyone else's.

"Videl? Is that really you?"

At those words, Videl's attention was diverted towards him, and once that happened, no one else seemed to exist in the world except Gohan. As if on cue, he strode towards her, and once he stood in front of her, he ran his hand down her face, seemingly stunned at her arrival --- or _return_, for that matter. "It _is_ you..." Gohan whispered as if the sight of Videl left him breathless.

"Gohan, what are you doing?!" Erasa exclaimed in panic, her voice taking a high tone. "You're _my_ husband, don't go flirting around when you're at my sight!"

But he could not seem to hear her, or Chichi who shrieked soon after. His attention was apparently so locked up with Videl that he heard no one, saw no one but her. "I'm so glad you're back, Videl... I... I'm sorry for what I've done before. Something... got to me, I can't really explain it. It had something to do with the accident..."

Videl arched an eyebrow. "Accident?"

"You never knew about it? On the night we were supposed to elope... I... I got into an accident. My brain got wacked up, and I only got back to my right mind after I married Erasa. They told me you were dead, but I never believed them. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, Videl..." Gohan apologized with downcast eyes. "I'm very sorry for being such a jerk..."

"No, Gohan... _I'm_ sorry. I judged you, without knowing the truth. I thought you never loved me when you threw me away from the church... but now... now I know."

"Will you forgive me?"

"GOHAN, STOP IT!" Erasa screamed in desperation. "SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT WITCH IS PUTTING YOU UNDER HER SPELL! STOP IT! DON'T DO IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! I'M YOUR WIFE, NOT HER! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Of course, Gohan. Of course."

At that, Gohan lifted Videl off her feet and said with his back turned from the rest, "Forgive me. But she is the woman I love, and not Erasa. I never told anyone about it, but now I have to be honest with myself. I love her, and you can't stop me."

Erasa fell on both knees as tears filled her eyes. "Gohan... you can't... leave me."

"I'm sorry, Erasa. But I don't love you."


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone! *laughs nervously*  
  
I'm here for an announcement with regards to this fanfic as well as the others. But before that, I would like to apologize because I forgot to apologize in the previous chapter. o.O Well that got really delayed because I had a novel to work on for a school project, plus Writer's Block. Gomen for not explaining in the last chapter, it like... went out of my mind. And I felt really bad about not letting you guys know about it, so I had to put up this announcement of sorts. But that's not the only reason.  
  
Another reason is that I can't assure frequent updating from now on. I'm in my final year in high school and I'm driving myself insane in my attempt to be class valedictorian, to keep up with the pressure my parents are having on me. It's really tiring sometimes, but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't blame them for being valedictorians when they graduated high school (both of them) so it's like... "I must not break the legacy" or something of that sort. If I get to update, it either means:   
  
1) I got no class.   
2) I managed to write the chapter in school and just had to retype it when I got home.  
3) I got less schoolwork to do.  
4) I got no exam to study for.  
  
Usually, I write while in school, then just retype them when I get on my computer. Afterwards, I sneak online for around 5 minutes to update. So I don't get to chat much, reply to emails and stuff of that sort. I haven't read fanfics recently too, it's sad.  
  
Now, to your reviews! *backs off* You guys are scaring me... you really are scaring me, very much!  
  
Syaoran's Blossom - *laughs nervously* I know you were going to ask that, somehow. What's going on, I knew that question would pop in. Gohan's suddenly "flipping" to Videl's side is strange, as well as him being nice all of a sudden. Oh how I love these things... *smirks evilly*  
Hm... what else to say? You'll know in the next chapters!  
  
Kioko-sama - I know it was short! But I wanted to see your reactions to the situation before I'll present the next one! I'm sorry for that, really, but my evil side just got the best of me. *continues to read her review and nods* You're on the right track, Kioko-sama! Basically, you are. Sorry to get you confused, but I just couldn't help it!  
Again, the next chapters will answer your questions!  
  
Druid - Thanks! I just hope I'll find time to comply with your "update soon" request!  
  
Mystic Kintoun - Welcome to the soap opera side of fanfics! ^^; If you were in the Philippines, you'll know where I got these confusing ideas from. Now to answer your questions and give my comments... Yes, the ending sucked, but it wasn't meant to be the evil cliffhanger. I couldn't bear to put an evil cliffhanger, so I just made one that wasn't really "evil" but will confuse you people. =P Okay, I'm confusing you... What is wrong with me? Probably my depression (yes, I've been in a depressed state lately). And yes, Eiyu's the splitting image of kawaii Gohan, which is to add more confusion to the current situation...  
Same to you! The next chapters have the answer!  
  
Miss Lous - *starts laughing nervously* Hehe... hehehe... Am I hiding something? *guilty look* I'm not hiding something, of course I'm not! *gets glared at* Okay, okay, I admit, I'm hiding something! But there's no way I'm telling you, unless you want the entire story spoiled for you! You wouldn't like that, would you? =P  
  
So... um... if you're lucky, I'll get the next chapter done before I go back to school. But reviews really do the trick *hint* *hint*, you know!  
  
I'm such a lame person. ^^; 


	9. Tracing the Connections

**Author's Note:** I bring good news --- a new chapter! I guess your reviews just pushed me to write another chapter, and I also felt guilty for having such a short chapter before this. Anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, you are such great people! Thank you for supporting me, I really appreciate it! You just don't know how happy I am when I read your reviews --- I feel so loved! 

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I suggest that you start putting your detective skills to work. After all, I'll be dropping more clues to the mystery from this point on. =P And hopefully, I will get more reviews, then I'll be motivated to write the next chapter during school this week and have it uploaded on the weekend. *hint* *hint* I'm not asking you guys to like... get people to read my fic, but if you're thinking of doing so, then **thank you**, in advance. =P

Enjoy! And review!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Seven: Tracing the Connections

  
It had only been a few hours ever since chaos erupted in the Son mansion at the arrival of a certain Videl Satan, but the mansion was now as still and as inert as an historic establishment. Most of the family members were out of the area --- to cool off, to think of new things to do, to forget what just happened, and all the other reasons that came with the said situation.

At Gohan's departure, Erasa was devastated beyond belief, and at her depression she tried killing herself. Luckily --- or unfortunately, for her case --- her mother-in-law found her before she was able to commit the horrible act, and Chichi took her some place to help her forget what happened.

With the family's official cook gone, the head of the family, Goku, decided to spend his time somewhere else until his wife would return from her journey. He was not used to spending his life in a place without food --- and his home was a foodless haven at the moment, considering the fact that the only person other than him in the house was Goten, who ate as much as he did. Goku then decided to go over at the Briefs' so he'd get food _and_ get to spar with the training-dedicated Vegeta. He did not want to get involved in the situation because he knew it was none of his business.

Goten was left in the mansion, and because he was not in the mood to go anywhere out of where he lived, Trunks decided that it was best to accompany his closest friend at the moment. He quickly packed up, rushed to the Son mansion, bringing with him the booklet entitled _Trunks Briefs-Vegeta's Guide to Foolproof Prank Missions_, which he later realized that was of no use. Goten was too occupied with was just happened that he did not even considering fooling around as one of the events in their current schedule.

"Look, Goten, it's over. The blonde bimbo is gone, Gohan is back with Videl, and we're happy! That's what we want, right?"

The black-haired boy shook his head. "Something's not right, and I fear that something bad will happen to Videl-neechan. I mean, didn't you notice how Oniichan became so nice, so caring, so sweet and so loving all of a sudden? Isn't that strange?"

"You're paranoid," Trunks replied simply.

"Trunks, I'm serious. I really have a bad feeling about what just happened. I don't care if Erasa dies out of her depression, I don't care if she disappears forever, but I care about Videl-neechan! I don't want her to suffer the same way as she did before!" Goten voiced out, his concern for Videl very apparent on his features.

At that, Trunks sighed. "I guess you're right. But what do you suggest we do? Track her down and peel your brother off her? Then we tell her that the Gohan she's dealing with is a cold, heartless moron and that he has something planned against her? She's not going to believe us, Goten. Not even one bit."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," the lavender-haired boy said as he jumped off his best friend's bed, hurried down the stairs, and opened the door. "Gohan? Why are you back so soon? Well don't worry, pretty much everyone is gone, except Goten, so you can come in and do what you want!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Gohan," the other said meekly, not knowing how to explain himself.

Trunks blinked. "You're the Gohan-clone we met earlier, then?"

He nodded, and then, he asked, "You just mentioned that Gohan Son's not here at the moment, but do you know where he went off to? I really need to speak with him about very important matters, matters that I cannot put aside any longer."

"He left," Trunks replied flatly. "He left with his ex-girlfriend, Videl, because she finally returned after two years, give or take a few. I have no idea where he is now, but I suppose---"

"He left with _Videl_?!"

Blue eyes met black. "Do you know her?"

"Know her?! She's my _wife_!" Eiyu exclaimed in a very angry tone, and the words made Trunks' jaw drop in utter surprise. He looked at Eiyu with eyes that held total disbelief, but the Gohan look-alike only looked at him with an unfaltering gaze as he said, "Yes, you heard me right. I know Videl. She's my wife."

"Trunks, what's going on?"

Trunks turned towards Goten, and he immediately put up a calm facade so as not to worry the other. "Uh... just entertaining a guest, Goten, that's all."

"Goten Son," Eiyu said with dead calmness. "You're Gohan's younger brother, I presume?"

Goten's ebony orbs flickered in uncertainty, not completely trusting the man, and then he replied, "Yes, I'm his brother. What is it that you want? Who are you and why do you look like my brother?"

"I need to talk to you. For I too have the same questions. I want to know about your brother, about Videl, and most importantly, I want to know my relationship with them. These things have been confusing me for too long, and most especially this face," he blurted out, and then, he smiled, his anger forgotten. "My name is Eiyu Nakasone. I'm a treasure hunter from Temer-sei, and I'm Videl's husband."

The youngest in the group blinked. "Videl-neechan's... husband?"

"It's a long story," Eiyu blurted out with a sigh. "But I would be glad to share it to you if that is what you wish. An exchange of information, that is all I want. And I too am willing to pay whatever the price is for your information," he finished as he took out a small, brown bag which was filled with gold. And it was enough to make Goten and Trunks' eyes widen in shock.

Trunks immediately stepped out of the other's way and led him inside. "Over here, Eiyu sir! Do you want a drink? Do you want to eat? I'll get to your order right away!" he exclaimed, his eyes stuck on the bag which was filled with gold to the brim.

"Just coffee, please," Eiyu said as he sat down.

"Coffee for me too, Trunks," Goten added as he sat across his guest, trying to be as polite as possible. Then, he turned to Eiyu and asked in a tone that was lined with curiousity, "So what's your story? You say you're married to Videl-neechan, but she just came and took my brother away! What's going on?"

Eiyu met Goten's gaze as he began narrating his story. "When I first saw Videl, she was a slave in Temer-sei, and she was to be sold to another slave merchant as her master was fed up with her behavior. I took pity on her and bought her, which was a stepping stone to set her free. When we were travelling out of Temer-sei, we had a conversation, and we became drawn to each other for some reason. I learned about her painful past, and I felt determined to help her get back what was hers. So I offered to help her in her revenge, but I told her that she would have to marry me to be able to get a hold of everything that I have, most especially my wealth and power. And so she did, all for the sake of revenge."

The lavender-haired boy returned with their cups of coffee and the sugar jar; he set those down, pulled out a chair and sat behind his best friend, who was still waiting for Eiyu to continue his story. Eiyu, on the other hand, took his cup and drank what was inside, not even bothering to put sugar on the solution. He muttered a polite _Thank you_ before he proceeded with his explanation. "She did not love me. At first I thought she did, but I eventually found out that the man she once loved --- your brother --- looked like me, and that she felt something for me only because I looked like Gohan. It was painful, yes. Especially when she left me to get your brother back."

Goten's eyes were on the cup of coffee that Eiyu held.

"Ouch," Trunks commented. "That must have hurt real bad. I mean, you give her everything that she could ever want, and then she just uses you to get her love back? I never knew Videl had a wild side..."

"I understand her completely," the older man blurted out in response. "I know how she feels about Gohan and all, and it was of my free will to marry her. Call me insane --- every boy tends to go a little crazy when they're in love. But that's not really my problem at the moment. My problem lies on my past. I cannot remember my past, and yet I feel that I was a significant person to Videl as she was a significant person to me. Do tell me, what happened to your brother that made him decide to marry Erasa all of a sudden? And what happened during those times when Videl was in jail, and then sent to Temer-sei?"

It was just then when Goten's gaze was averted back to Eiyu, and then, he shook his head. "I don't understand, until now, why my brother suddenly decided to marry Erasa. Well, it all began on the day he and Videl planned to elope. It seemed like the perfect night, but he never made it to their meeting place. He... he got into a car accident, and he was in a coma for months. When he finally woke up, he was acting strangely... and a few days later, he came up with the news that he and Erasa were getting married."

"We had no idea where Videl was," Trunks pitched in. "Everyone who knew about her relationship with Gohan presumed that she was upset beyond belief that Gohan didn't make it to their meeting place --- as Goten revealed that they were bound to elope that night --- and that she probably went away or committed suicide at that development. To our surprise, however, she made it to the wedding, only to be insulted by Gohan, who said that he loved her no more."

"She was then arrested for causing chaos, and we could not do anything about it. My brother was then so cold, so heartless --- he seemed like someone else. And he had been like that since then. For two years. It was hard coping with his sudden change in attitude, but I could not do anything about it. He's still my brother, and I must live with what he has become," Goten finished.

Silence filled the mansion for a few moments, and then, Eiyu broke it after he took another sip of his coffee. "It has been two years, then. Two years ever since Gohan got into an accident, two years ever since Videl suffered in the hands of her best friend, and two years ever since I lost my memory..."

Goten and Trunks looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, kids, but I have to go," Nakasone said suddenly as he rose up from his seat. "However, I will be back, although when that will be, I am not certain. Thank you so much for your time, for your hospitality, and for the information. It was great knowing you."

At that, he placed the bag of gold on the table, and turned around to leave.

Trunks immediately reached out for the bag, turned it over and allowed the pieces of gold to fall out of the container. "Wow! That guy's really rich! Look at all the gold! We're now rich! Filthy stinkin' rich! RICH!" he exclaimed happily as he began jumping around, hugging the gold pieces as if they were the most valuable things in the world.

He stopped, though, as soon as he noticed Goten's silence. "What is it now, Goten? Jeez, lighten up, will you? We just got a LOT of money, so we should go out and celebrate!"

Goten's eyes returned to the cup Eiyu used earlier. "Two years ever since Eiyu Nakasone lost his memory, two years ever since Oniichan got into an accident --- plus they look alike, every feature oddly similar. To add to that, Eiyu drinks coffee the way Oniichan used to do, two years ago" he blurted out before he turned to look at Trunks straight in the eye. "Without sugar."

"You mean to say---"

"I'm not sure," Goten voiced out, cutting off the other before he could finish his sentence, "But I know that there's something going on that we don't know about. And I'm going to find out what that _something_ is, no matter what the cost."


	10. Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I know this chapter is short, and doesn't have a good cliffy, but I really wanted to get this out as a present for Miss Lous, one of my avid readers and reviewers, and one of my best friends. Happy birthday, Miss Lous! *sings* I really felt bad when you came online and I didn't finish the chapter yet, so I really drove myself to finish this one, even if it is a very short chapter. Even so, I hope you'll like this chapter! Somehow.

Please review! I would love to know your thoughts with regards to this fanfic, as well as suggestions and ideas that you might have in mind. Don't hesitate to let me know about them! I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, but I'm aiming to finish it as soon as I could so I can work on more fanfics. I have three DBZ fanfics in the waiting list, after all.

That's about it! You may now proceed to your reading. Enjoy, and review. Please? =P

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Eight: Another Piece of the Puzzle

  
"Still nothing, computer?"

_Patience is a virtue, master,_ the computer reprimanded, followed by a series of _beeps_ and _hums_ that told Eiyu that his computer was at work. A few moments later, a louder and longer _beep_ came, followed by the computer's rather static voice, saying _Matches found_.

"Good. Flash the coordinates."

Numbers then appeared on the screen, a handful of numbers which came in pairs and in a sequence that seemed to need deciphering. Eiyu rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully, and a short while after, he ordered, "Computer, narrow the coordinates to the most isolated area."

_Command invalid._

An exasperated sigh escaped Eiyu's lips, and then, he shut his eyes for a moment to calm himself down, counting from one to ten as he did so. Afterwards, he said, "Computer, decipher coordinates," in a calm tone as he settled for a simpler command that the computer was sure to understand.

Then, the computer screen went black, and green gridlines appeared all over it, the said lines criss-crossing each other. Along with the lines appeared three blinking dots --- two of the three werer relatively close to each other, and the last one was at the far end of the map. Eiyu pointed to the dot that was out of place, and ordered the computer to transmit to him the coordinates.

The computer reacted swiftly, printing the coordinates as well as the specific location of the area. At that, Eiyu's eyes narrowed. "Computer, establishment information and history, please."

Another paper flew out of the printer.

Eiyu took the paper, read the computer's reply, and his eyes narrowed even more. Immediately, he stood up, crumpled the paper, and threw it into the trash bin. Then, he picked up a small, leather pouch, which opened up to reveal all sorts of weapons --- guns, knives, daggers, tranquilizer boosters --- as well as equipment for espionage.

"I hope I'm not too late."

Erasa continued to sob in her mother-in-law's arms, mourning the loss of the man who married her yet left her when his ex-girlfriend returned. "It's not fair! We've been together for years, and then, Videl just shows up and he leaves to be with her!"

"Hush now, Erasa."

"I swear," the young woman began in a bitter tone as she clamped her hands into fists. "I swear I'm going to make Videl suffer even more than she had for doing this to me! I'm going to make her pay for taking away my husband, and I'm going to make sure that she'll die slowly and painfully! The Grim Reaper you say, Videl? The Grim Reaper will come for you, not for me!"

Worry began to fill Chichi's eyes. "Erasa, don't you think---"

"She's going to die. I'm going to kill her with my own hands if I have to. I'm going to make her pay and no one can stop me. No one, not even Gohan," Erasa blurted out angrily before they heard a soft _beep_ from the metal door. "I'll get it," she said as she got up, wiped off the tears in her eyes, and opened the door expecting to see a visitor.

But no one was there.

Erasa was about to close the door and go back into her depression when she noticed a piece of paper on the floormat. She picked up the paper and examined it carefully. The paper was off-white in color, yellowish at the sides, indicating that it was quite old. On the upper left part of it was a logo that was no longer visible, and to the right was a letterhead of sorts that was familiar to Erasa but just could not make it out. "This could pass as an item in the museum," Erasa said to herself as she unfolded it.

Her eyes flew wide open in surprise, for the letter, in Gohan's messy yet legible handwriting, read:

_I know the decision was made out of the blue, but I had no choice but to play along. I don't want to mess up, and I don't want anything to go wrong with our plans. Our future is at stake here. I know I hurt you, somehow, but I plan to make up for it with something that I know you will surely like._

A satisfied, evil-streaked smile crossed Erasa's features as her eyes landed on the period of the last two sentences.

_I'm going to deliver Videl to you in a silver platter. From there, she's all yours._

"Okay, Goten, I've got everything ready!" Trunks beamed as he waved around a long, plastic folder that had all sorts of papers inserted in it. "Pencil, check. Binoculars, check. Tracking device, check. Comparison table, check. Disguise gear, check. Money, check. New jacket, check. Neatly-combed hair, check. Killer smile, check."

Goten looked at Trunks with narrow eyes.

"Well, I'm ready! I'm all set for our investigation on the Gohan-clone --- the _rich_ Gohan-clone. Come on, let's get the party started!"

The younger boy looked at his best friend with an eyebrow raised this time. "You seemed to have forgotten, Trunks, we _need_ Mr. Eiyu Nakasone to perform the investigation."

The lavender-haired boy flushed, then put away his embarrassment. "I knew that! Of course I did! So... what are we going to do now? We can't just sit here and do nothing! You said it yourself, you're going to find out what's going on, no matter what the cost."

"Did you check the police station yet?" Goten asked as he sat back down on the carpeted floor, taking out a folder from inside his backpack. "I already did my investigation in the hospital, and I have something you might want to know."

"Well, I never really got to peek around much in the station itself, but I got through their records, and I took all the information with relation to the matter at hand at the two-year time frame we're dealing with," the older boy said as he sat down and tapped his fingers on the table, a mannerism of his which Goten clearly noticed. "I'll sum things up for you, and I'll give you the details that you want, since we pretty much know most of the details. First off, there was the accident Gohan got himiself in. Then Videl was sent to prison for _stealing_ Erasa's property. Afterwards, Sharpner died. Then came Videl's escape, but the police caught her again shortly after and sent her back in prison. And then, she died, _supposedly_, although of course we know that it's one big lie."

Goten looked at Trunks curiously. "What was the cause of Sharpner's death again?"

"Leukemia."

"No way," Goten blurted out as his eyes narrowed. "If he died of leukemia, then why doesn't the Satan City Hospital have records of his death? They don't even have records of him having the illness in the first place!"

Trunks shrugged. "Don't ask me. So, speaking of hospitals, what was this interesting _something_ you found out that I would want to know?"

The youngest of the Son brothers took a piece of paper from the folder he was carrying, and handed it to Trunks. "Gohan got into an accident at May. He recovered from his coma in August, and a few weeks later was when he decided to marry Erasa, with the reason that he impregnanted her. But I want you to look closely at that form."

"I don't see anything," the other said, his eyes narrowing. "I mean, aside from the fact that Erasa was admitted in Satan City Hospital in the 11th of October due to miscarriage---"

Trunks eyes then widened significantly.

"See it now, Trunks? She lost her child in October, and the child was supposed to be two months old --- give or take a few weeks --- if Oniichan did impregnate her in August. But what does the record say? How old was Erasa's unborn child at that development?" Goten asked, moving forward to look at the paper with ebony eyes that gazed with unfaltering attention. 

"The child was already... _five_ months old."


	11. Signs and Revelations

**Author's Note:** I'm back, everyone! =P And again, with a short chapter. *sweatdrops* I felt so obliged to write and update, since it's a Saturday here, so I decided to do so even if I only wrote a VERY short continuation. I hope you like it, nonetheless. Beware of Erasa-bashing, it's a bit abundant in this chapter. Trunks happened to develop it into an art of this own, and it's pleasing in this fic. =P

So anyway, this is the fic I'm really working on right now. Not that I'm abandoning my other fics, but this is #1 on my priority list at the moment. I want to finish this before the year ends, and I want to reach the 100 review mark too! So I hope you'll stick with me until this fic comes to an end, and well... thank you for your continuous support! You guys are just great!

Now that I'm done praising all you marvelous, amazing, astounding, splendid, wonderful, awesome, kick-ass, breathtaking, superb, great, fabulous... *insert all other complementary adjectives here* ...readers and reviewers, here is the next chapter. Please do not forget to review! *raises eyebrow* Remember, I PRAISED YOU! =P

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Nine: Signs and Revelations

  
It was a large, old-looking mansion with yellowish walls and vines interlacing with the deep, irregular cracks, windows with rusty panes and a large, wooden door which seemed to have remained tightly shut for years. What used to be clear, nicely printed letters on the signboard nailed to the mansion's gate were now barely visible, for the rain had eroded the paint away.

Eiyu took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and frowned as his eyes darted from the paper to the building it front of him. The two pictures looked different, but the address was the same, nonetheless. "It must be the effect of time. After all, this place seemed to have remained this way, uninhabited, for years," he told himself as he sighed and put the paper away.

When he walked towards the mansion, however, he stopped and suddenly had a head-splitting headache, followed by flashes which came like bolts out of the blue that he could not seem to describe...

"ERASA! ERASA YOU EVIL, FILTHY, DEMONIC, SCHEMING WENCH! STOP HIDING AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR SO I CAN WRAP MY ARMS AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY NECK AND---"

The door slammed open and the blonde woman stepped out, her eyes glaring ever-so-sharply at the two boys, most especially at the lavender-haired, blue-eyed one who just threatened to kill her his own way. "What do you want with me, brats? If you want to kill me, I suggest you do it some other place, not here in my new home. After all, I don't want to spill your guts upon my doorstep."

Goten returned her glare as fiercely as she sent it out, his ebony orbs adding more power to the glare itself. "We want you to stop pretending and tell everyone the truth! We want you to get off your lies and to show your true colors!"

"Lies? What are you talking about?" Erasa asked with an eyebrow raised, hands on her hips and still standing firm on her ground. "You have no right to accuse me with such filthy deeds, young man! There are no lies here, just the truth, and nothing but the truth. And why are you both so upset? Can't you see I'm at a loss now? My husband left me for that raven-haired devil and he's definitely not coming back! Why don't you just give me time alone to sulk in my misery?"

It was then when Trunks pushed his best friend aside, his ice-cold blue eyes locking on to the other's orbs. He stepped up in front of the woman, anger evident in his pale yet handsome features, and then, he hissed in an equally cold voice, "Stop denying it. Yes, the others do not know what's going on, but we do. Pull off your mask and show us the devil you really are, horns and tail included. And don't forget your trident."

The remark caused Erasa to fume as she glared daggers at the older boy, but she knew that her anger would cause her downfall. She pushed the thought aside, and smiled as cooly as she found herself able to. "Tell me, then. What do you know that the others don't? You brats don't know anything. You're just two, ambitious boys who think that you can make the world spin in your hands and have all the cake and candy you'll ever want. You know nothing of the world. Nothing at all."

"You think so?" Trunks asked in a challenging manner. "Don't underestimate us, Erasa. You don't know who you're dealing with. We know more than what you think. We're not just the kids you think we are."

"If you claim to know so much then why don't you spill the beans about this _secret_ you uncovered? Or are you too scared to spit it out, because that secret you say you discovered is but a _lie_, something you just made up?"

Then someone stepped up beside the young woman, with ebony eyes that mirrored Goten's own yet were lined with confusion and uncertainty. "What's going on here?!" Chichi demanded, although her voice had an edge of hesitation. "Erasa, Trunks, Goten --- what are you arguing about?!"

"She's deceived us for too long!" Goten exclaimed pointing towards Erasa, an act that he was sure he would get in trouble with if they would fail in revealing Erasa's treachery. "She made us believe in something she completely made up, and we've been living lives revolving around that lie she started two years back!"

The older of the Son women turned to the younger and inquired with utterly confused eyes, "Erasa, what are they talking about? What is the meaning of all this?"

It was then when Goten had enough. Flame erupted in his eyes that used to maintain such stability --- as Trunks did most of the yelling, mocking, taunting and fuming --- as he turned towards his mother. He did not want to cross her, but he just had enough of her always siding with his evil sister-in-law. "Erasa, Erasa, Erasa! It's always _Erasa_, it's always her you believe in, it's always her you have faith in! And what annoys me to the brim is that ~she~ is the one who has been lying to us all this time, and yet it is _she_ who you trust more than anyone else!"

Chichi looked at Goten. "Young man, you will not---"

"Erasa lied to us, to all of us! Oniichan NEVER impregnated her --- she was pregnant even BEFORE the time she claimed that they did the bad thing! She was FIVE MONTHS pregnant when her baby got aborted, and the abortion was SELF-INDUCED! She did the abortion on purpose, because she wasn't pregnant with Oniichan's baby --- the baby's father was SHARPNER!"

Dark orbs filled with shock and disbelief turned to meet the other woman's blue ones, but the moment Chichi stared into her daughter-in-law's eyes, she knew. She knew that her son was telling the truth, for the stability in Erasa's gaze was lost then and there. 

Fear which came like a shockwave replaced the coolness in those eyes, and Erasa seemed to have lost control of herself. "H-How d-did you k-know...?!" she asked, stuttering.

Rage swelled up inside Chichi at those words, and she whirled around to face the young woman with anger blazing in her eyes. "Erasa, HOW COULD YOU?! I trusted you, I trusted you above everyone else, but you... YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST!"

"Finally," Trunks blurted out as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in his father's fashion, snickering in satisfaction as he did so. "You finally admitted that you are one evil, filthy, demonic, scheming wench! It's over, Erasa. We know the truth, and you gave yourself away. Your game's up!"

"And since you asked," Goten pitched in, smiling in an equally satisfied manner. "We're going to let in you in with our little secret. It took us a lot of time, a lot of snooping around, but detective work did the trick. And we have all the evidence that we'll ever need. You have no way out, Erasa. You've hit bottom."

Videl groaned as she fluttered her cerulean eyes open, and the sight that greeted her was the world that spun in a blur. She blinked repeatedly as she attempted to clear her vision, and when she finally managed to do so, she sat up, still holding her head which continued to throb in pain. "What happened?" she asked Gohan, who was sitting at the far end of the bed, and she could tell that he had been watching over her.

"You suddenly had a terrible headache, and then, you collapsed shortly after. I don't really know why it happened, but I did what I can to get you back in good shape," Gohan explained as he smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you're okay, my love."

_My love...?_ Videl asked herself, frowning as she did so, feeling that his usage of such a term was a bit out of place. However, the thought that he had been lead to believe that she was dead by Erasa, and that he had been living with the blonde young woman for nearly two years made Videl think that Gohan was plainly influenced.

To her surprise, however, Gohan began to edge closer to her, the smile on his features widening significantly, and the gleam in his eyes brightening noticeably as well.

"What are you doing, Son Gohan?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Something that will make you feel better," he replied with a wink before he pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he dared. "I didn't mean what I said at the wedding... I was just so confused, my mind was just too wacked up because of the accident I got myself in... I wanted to be with you badly, but I could not find you anywhere. Now I want to make up for the time we had lost, and now is the perfect time for it..."

Gohan leaned down to kiss her, but before their lips touched, the sound of breaking china chimed in their ears and by reflex, the young man bolted up and took up a defensive fighting stance. Not hearing any other sound after the sudden disruption, Gohan's eyes narrowed significantly in worry and suspicion. He turned to Videl and said in an utterly serious tone, "Stay here, my love. I'll go there and check it out."

He clamped his hand into a fist, preparing to strike whatever or whoever was causing the disturbance, and cautiously, he walked out of the room. With that, Videl was then alone, growing uneasy by the second, and the eerie silence was making things worse for her. She waited for Gohan's return, not moving a muscle and not making a sound, when she heard a groan and the sound of a body falling to the ground.

And that was the last sound she heard --- that and nothing more.


	12. Author's Note: Shameless Request

I'm sorry if there's no new chapter, but I'm here to ask you guys a favor. *swallows nervously* You see, I submitted this fanfic as an entry for the Sennenki Dragon Ball Fanfiction Contest, and the voting is already taking place. If it wouldn't be much of a bother... please vote for it? *puppy eyes*  
  
http://www.gokugirl.com/contest/02_voting.html  
  
Also, if it won't be a bother, please vote for my other entry, "In the Eyes of a Child" in the Humor category. And if it still won't be a bother to you, please vote for my friend's entry in the Horror category, "Shades of Danger" by VegetaGokuLover.  
  
If I win... I promise an update! A HUGE update! Maybe a two or three chapter update! Please vote for me? Please? Onegai? Por favor? *goes down on both knees and begs with puppy eyes*  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu minna! 


	13. Take Heed, Danger Nears

**Author's Note:** This is real. I HAVE a new chapter for all of you. ^__^ Well, since the rules for the Sennenki changed --- judging will be done instead of voting --- it will take a while before the results will be out. _Hopefully, _I'm going to win... although that's something I'm not counting on. *sighs heavily* Anyway, since it will take quite sometime before we'll know if I should give the triple-chapter update, I decided to just write a new chapter... and well, Nash, my classmate, kept bugging me to do so, so I did.

So here it is. Enjoy, and please review!

And one last thing... Mirai Trunks fans, anyone? You see, I have a new fic up (a Mirai Trunks one) and if you won't mind, I'd like to hear from you with regards to it. So if you have time to spare, please read and review _Hikari no Will Power._ Arigatou minna!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Ten: Take Heed, Danger Nears

  
"Trunks! Why'd you let her go?!"

A sly yet sardonic smile appeared on the demi-saiyajin's pale teenage features. "So? She may be able to run, but she won't be able to hide. Not from us, anyway," he replied rather confidently, crossing his arms in front of his muscular chest with the same intensity of confidence. "Besides, it's a lot more fun this way. And take this into consideration... we _might_ be able to snag a couple more gold coins from Nakasone-san for her capture --- wouldn't that be convenient?"

"What if she comes up with another of her grand schemes, to get back at us? I mean, she knows we're aware of what's going on... and I know that she wants us silenced. She managed to deceive everyone the past two years, hiding her crimes perfectly... she'd definitely be able to do the same now!" Goten countered in a worried tone, his anxiety evident.

Trunks patted him encouragingly on the back. "Aw, c'mon. Don't worry about it. Chill."

The other sighed, as if in resignation --- yet his reluctance shone through, despite of his efforts to make it appear as subtle as possible. "I don't know, Trunks. I hate a bad feeling about this, really. Letting her go... I don't think that was a very good move for us."

"What do you suggest we do, then? Run after her and drag her back here? Then we tie her up to a big tree and leave a huge beehive swarming with all those poisonous creatures hanging on one of its branches? Listen to me, Goten. Doing so won't be enough to put everyone on our side and against her. We need to actually let the others catch her red-handed. And that's when we do whatever we have to do... or whatever _Videl_ has to do, rather."

"How are we going to do that?"

The lavender-haired teenager's cocky smile leaked back in. "Gee, Goten, haven't you figured it out? The only way for the others to _catch_ her red-handed is for us to set her up! We prepare a trap, one that she'll surely fall for, then the moment she walks into it... _bam!_ She'll be trapped with no way out and victory is OURS!"

To the older boy's surprise, his best friend still did not look impressed. He was still reluctant, and it was visible in the way his eyes gleamed and flickered with uncertainty. "Are you sure she'll fall for whatever trap we'll be setting up? I don't think she'll believe whatever that will reach her ears, unless it's straight from my brother's mouth---" his voice trailed off, blinking as it happened so.

"Finally," Trunks muttered with a smile, happy that, at last, Goten managed to figure out what he wanted him to. His joyous mood fell apart, though, as the younger demi-saiyajin looked at him and asked,

"But how are we going to get Oniichan to help us?"

Dramatically, Trunks slapped himself on the forehead, and emitted a groan audible enough for the other to realize that the younger boy didn't get the point he was trying so hard to imply. Pushing his exasperation away, he told Goten, "We DON'T get your Oniichan to help us," as slowly as possible for the words to sink into the other's brain. Then, Trunks paused, expecting the ebony-eyed boy to ask him what he meant.

And indeed, the question came, though it was asked in a meek tone as Goten somehow realized that Trunks was getting frustrated at his incomprehension of the subject at hand. "Then how do we do it? If Oniichan won't help us --- and we won't ask him to --- then who will? There's nobody else Erasa trusts... well, she used to go to Okaasan, but she practically blew up on her..."

Trunks could not stop himself from rolling his ice-blue eyes at the narrow-mindedness of his friend, although he silently reminded himself that he _should_ be used to it by now. "Goten," he began as he attempted to supress his exasperation, "don't you see where I'm getting at?"

The raven-eyed demi-saiyajin shook his head apologetically.

It caused Briefs-Vegeta to sigh heavily. "_Eiyu_. He's the key to all this. He's on our side, he's ready to help us --- or so I think --- and he looks exactly like Gohan. A little acting on his part and ours will be sufficient to make Erasa believe in whatever we want her to believe, and pull her right into the vertex of our trap."

"Oooh!" Son exclaimed as the last piece of the puzzle that was messing up his mind fell into its proper place, his eyes twinkling excitedly. "A brilliant idea, Trunks! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" the other seconded sarcastically, rolling his sapphire orbs in the process.

Turquoise eyes aflame with anger, Erasa ran as fast as she could towards the address sated in the letterhead of Gohan's note, the letter itself crumped in her right hand which was clamped into a fist. "Damn those brats... Damn that Videl... Damn them, DAMN THEM ALL!" she shrieked in a heavily strained voice, unshed tears glistening within her crystalline orbs.

Everything had been perfect for the past two years, until her ex-best friend --- her greatest rival --- returned to play a game of chess in the name of revenge, and the brats' intervention made matters even worse. Everything else began to cave in ever since, and Erasa knew that there was only one person she could run to, only one person she could count on... and that she was time-limited. Her only chance to get him to help her was now, while he was still oblivious to the truth.

Her husband, Gohan.

Although she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hide the truth from him --- for she had the gut feeling that the brats Goten and Trunks already told everyone what they found out about her, and that she actually admitted that it was true, though it wasn't in a vocal way.

She was about to open the door of the abandoned semi-mansion when she stopped, something hitting her as the establishment's shadow was cast on her. It wasn't the fact that she was barging into Gohan's so-called _territory_ without notice, but the fact that the place was awfully familiar. She blinked, her eyes showing a hint of recognition as she remembered being inside the said house once or twice before with her _friends_, although she could not seem to recall when it happened and why she ended up there during those times.

Erasa sighed, then shoved her thoughts aside as she pushed the door open --- only to find that it wasn't locked in the first place. She halted, her eyes narrowing significantly. It wasn't Gohan's nature to leave his territory unguarded, so much more, _open_.

Suspicion filled her thenafter. Gohan did _not_ leave the door open, someone _barged in_ uninvited, obviously. She immediately did a quick mental scan of who could have done so, but her deductions didn't help much. There was only one person who could have seen the letter --- the letterhead, at least --- and that was Chichi, but the young woman knew that her mother-in-law wasn't the stealthy and espionage-interested type.

Also, the doorknob left no mark of a struggle to open it, relaying the message that the person who sneaked in had been doing undercover work and counterintelligence-related jobs for a long time now. And it was something her last two suspects --- Trunks and Goten --- would not be able to pull off. Not in two years' time, anyway, presuming that they began their investigations on her right from the debut of her classical show.

A show that was about to end, unfortunately.

Knowing the danger the intruder posed on Gohan and his plans --- as well as hers --- she stepped into the chateau, grabbing a metal rod which was, to her surprise, conveniently palced by the doorway. Raising it into a semi-offensive, semi-defensive position, she worked her way through the darkness and towards the dwelling's bedchamber, where Gohan would most probably be.

_With Videl._

She grimaced and forced herself to drive the fangs of jealousy away from her. It was not the time to think of it, as there were more pressing matters at hand. She knew that to let her emotions take control would be to allow herself to be dragged into a dark pit, as nearly everything she had established was falling apart, and now it all came crashing down on her. She only had one more chance, one last hope.

And she definitely did not want that to slip out of her grasp, and all her efforts to go to waste.

She arrived at the bedchamber's hallway in no time, half-surprised that the way seemed familiar to the young woman. _Too familiar_, in fact, that she reached her destination without having to perk up her senses but to merely rely on her intuition. Her determination, too, contributed to the speedy accomplishment of the first phase of her mission --- which left the harder half of the whole ordeal, or the _persuading Gohan_ part.

All of a sudden, she froze, and quickly pressed herself against the cold, cobweb-accented wall, away from the prying eyes of whoever was nearby --- and she was sure that someone was indeed close by as the sound of a faint yet audible groan was picked up by her ears. She raised the rod she was carrying once more, this time in an attack stance, as she made her way towards where the noise originated, as cautiously as possible.

Then she saw the gate-crasher --- his _silhouette_, rather --- and adrenaline began to surge through her body in heavy currents. She gripped the rod tighter, lifted it, ready to strike...

... and stopped right before she struck down, as raven orbs captured her cerulean ones.

"Gohan," she breathed, relief evident in her voice as she placed the rod away as quietly as possible and hugged her husband as tightly as she dared. "I'm glad you're alright. But... where's the intruder? I know someone came in---"

He put his finger on her lips and mouthed that she be quiet. "Keep your voice down. Videl's inside, and we don't want her to know what's going on. The intruder... well, I knocked him out, as he wasn't aware of my presence," he explained in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Who is he?" the young woman asked, peering at the dark form that lay on the floor --- bound, gagged and unconscious --- with a face that was hidden beneath the cloak of darkness.

"Someone named _Eiyu Nakasone_. I found this tucked in the folds of his overcoat, along with a couple of espionage weapons and gadgets," he told her as he handed her a small card. "Unfortunately, it's only a name card... doesn't tell much, I'm afraid... but I'm sure we can find out more about this fellow if we just look hard enough."

"What about Videl?"

"I was about to ask that too," the young man replied. "We _could_ continue what we've started, but... you may want to change our tactics a bit. After all, she _is_ here."

She looked at him and smiled wryly, as there was something that caused her reluctance to remain. "That _could_ work, yes... but what about this pest in the house?" she inquired, tilting her head towards the still form of the trespasser.

"We deal with him, of course," the other answered with a smile, which in a matter of seconds, turned cruel. "_After_ we let him witness her downfall, as he is obviously allied with her." He then gestured towards the door of the bedchamber, which remained as quiet as ever. Apparently, Videl still didn't know what was happening outside the room, and she had enough confidence on her former boyfriend that she didn't bother to check up on him. "After you."

"Thank you," she whispered before she headed towards the door, confidence shining through her features, with a cruel smile that mirrored the one the young man wore. Excitement was evident in her eyes as well, as she felt that victory was crawling towards the palm of her hand, unhindered.

It was too late for anyone to stop them; victory was clearly theirs.

On the other hand, the young man's bitter smile transformed into a smirk --- although it could not be noticed due to the pitch-black atmosphere --- as he followed the other, his hands tucked casually into the pockets of his trousers. He reached out for the doorknob, closing his hand on hers that already gripped it, then looked down at her and nodded slightly, as he was readier than he would ever be.

Their prey was in for a big surprise. Alas, it was an _unpleasant_ one.


	14. Two Men, One Face

**Author's Note:** Even if I did not win in the Sennenki --- with this fic as the entry --- here I am with the double-chapter update I promised. This is to show my appreciation to all of you who have supported me through this project. I hope you'll enjoy my little present here.

I don't know how many chapters there will be after these two, but we are definitely nearing the ending of this story... probably just two chapters or so after this, the epilogue included. I also don't know if you'll like the ending or not, but as I said in my Yahoo! Group, DBZAHQ, there will be a **sequel**, entitled _Killing Me Softly._

Please review!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Eleven: Two Men, One Face

  
"Gohan, what's happening out there?! What---"

The blonde-haired young woman who stood beside Gohan with a smug, almost sinister grin on her face made Videl back off and pale evidently. So _this_ was it, then --- Gohan and Erasa have been plotting against her all through this time, and they've never changed. The _I don't love you anymore _speech was merely an act, an obvious set-up, and the two of them were still allies all along. The thought made Videl grimace; it was obvious, but she fell for it.

_But_... there was an odd gleam in Gohan's eyes...

Before Videl could figure out what the young man's silent eye signals meant, she was interrupted by a high-pitched laugh, full of amusement and malice, from her former best friend who was now her worst enemy. Erasa. "Well, well... here we are, face to face once again. Thought I'd let you get away _that _easily? I don't think so," she said with a sneer. "I've worked _so _hard to attain this life... and you will _not _destroy what I've managed to build!"

"You worked so hard to make my life miserable in order to make yours joyful, I suppose that's what you just said?" Videl countered coolly, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Very funny. I thought you were my best friend, Erasa."

"I _was_ your best friend, Videl... until _you _got in the way of my happiness. It was then when I realized, _what good would a best friend do if I'd be in misery for the rest of my life? _I had to choose between you or that happiness... and I picked the latter, because people change. I knew that sooner or later, I will lose you as my friend. I mean, look at you. You're the cream of the crop. You're wanted wherever you go. What about me? Yes, people like me, but only because I'm rich, because I have the wealth. You have everything you could ever want---"

The raven-haired woman scoffed, rolling her blue eyes as she did so. "I _had_ everything I could ever want, but you took them all away from me. Stop your dramatics, Erasa. It doesn't suit a _devil_ like you," she spat, bracing herself for a fiery response from her two _opponents. _However, Gohan apparently did not care about the situation, and what the girls were talking about, as he paced around the room and examined the artifacts that were in the old mansion --- almost as if he hadn't been there before, or he had been there but he couldn't remember.

"The rough-and-tough mask you're wearing doesn't suit a _wuss_ like you either," Erasa snapped with drastically narrowed eyes.

"Wuss?" Videl asked in an amused tone. "Thanks to you, Erasa, I'm no longer one. I've learned things the hard way, and I've learned to stand up against my oppresors without fear and hesitation. I'll _kill_ if I must. After all, we're talking about survival as a way of life here --- it's _kill or be killed_." Then, to the other's surprise, she drew a pistol from under her sleeve, and pointed it at Erasa, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice. "And I won't be killed. _You _will be. But first... _talk_."

"What d-do you want to know?" the other young woman asked, trying to maintain her composure despite of the panic that was surging through her. She glanced uneasily at Gohan, her eyes practically begging for help, but Videl only moved closer and tightened her grip on the weapon at her hand.

"Everything," she replied. "And Gohan... do not interfere."

The command was unnecessary, however, as Gohan was practically non-existent at the moment. He prowled through the artifacts silently like a curious buyer and examined them one by one as if he was the only one in the room and the two ladies weren't having a conversation.

Erasa took a deep breath. "Very well, then," she gave in, her voice rather distant. "It was... two years ago, give or take a few months, when I found out that you and Gohan were actually a couple. An official one at that --- he asked you out to be his girl and you agreed. I laughed about it at first, as I was so sure that Chichi will _never _approve of your relationship. A few days later, when I was at the Son house babysitting Goten and Trunks as Chichi asked me to --- for everyone else was practically busy doing their own thing --- I overheard Goten's confession to his best friend that you were going to _elope. _And in utter luck, he gave out the exact date and time to the curious Trunks. I wanted to stop it so badly, as I was head over heels in love with Gohan, so I asked Sharpner to help me."

Gohan was suddenly very uninterested with the artifacts, and without a word he stepped out of the room.

"Sharpner didn't want it to happen either," the blonde girl continued ignoring Gohan's departure. "He wanted _you _more than anyone else. So he agreed to help me, and we plotted a way to wreck the event and have each of you to ourselves. The car accident Gohan got himself in? We set it up. Nasty, but it was the only way to clear us out of the situation. I even _prayed _that the blow would be hard enough for Gohan to lose his memory. And Sharpner... well, he did his thing." She paused to look at Videl, the corners of her mouth twisting into a sardonic smile. "We then celebrated, after we managed to drive you out of our paths by putting you in jail for a crime you did not commit. Brilliant, wasn't it? The celebration went deeper than expected, though..."

The ebony-eyed, raven-haired young man who was bound and gagged by the door of the bedroom chamber, finally regained consciousness after being out cold for quite sometime --- and he was just in time to absorb bits and pieces of Erasa's confession. Even at his rather _dazed_ state, he still managed to process the information clearly in his mind.

_I wanted to stop it so badly, as I was head over heels in love with Gohan, so I asked Sharpner to help me._

A scowl formed on his pale features, and from the way his face twisted, one could tell that he cursed violently, although the gag muffled the foul words, to his disappointment. He quickly rolled over to his side and attempted to rip the ropes off, but it was to no avail. Whoever tied him up was determined that he would stay that way.

_Sharpner didn't want it to happen either. He wanted _you_ more than anyone else. So he agreed to help me, and we plotted a way to wreck the event and have each of you to ourselves. The car accident Gohan got himself in? We set it up._

Eyes narrowing drastically, he reached into the back pocket of his trousers. At first, he was having an awfully hard time --- he wriggle and twisted his body for him to be able to stretch that far --- and finally, he managed to pull out his handy pocket knife. He then slid the blade out, and began cutting the ropes that bound him. As he did so, he strained his head for him to hear more of the conversation from within.

_We then celebrated, after we managed to drive you out of our paths by putting you in jail for a crime you did not commit. Brilliant, wasn't it? The celebration went deeper than expected, though..._

The rope snapped into two, and he was free. He quickly pulled off the gag and took a few, deep breaths --- before he turned to barge into the _party _he was supposed to be in. He froze, however, upon hearing Erasa's next words... because as plain and as unimportant as they seemed, they were words he did not expect to hear.

"Sharpner got me pregnant that night. We both got drunk --- we couldn't help it, we were _partying_ --- and had a good time. It was on that very same night when _it _happened. I was furious when I found out about it in the morning, because our efforts had come to nothing. Even with you out of the way, I wouldn't be able to marry Gohan, because I was pregnant with somebody else's baby. But I didn't want to kill the child --- after all, it didn't seem necessary at that time. So I killed _him_ instead, to shut him up completely. Then, I waited for Gohan to snap out of his coma, and with my brilliant mind, I thought of using the baby to _force _Gohan to marry me... and it _worked_. His mind was pretty wacked up, after all---"

"You bi---"

"Do you want to know the whole story or not?!" Erasa snapped, and the other young woman nodded fiercely for her to continue. "Well then if you do, then _shut up and let me talk_."

Videl gripped the pistol even tighter, her expression grim and sinister. The blonde-haired girl chose to ignore it, however, as she continued narrating her story, the expression her sapphire eyes shifting from amusement to frustration. "Two months later, I realized the mistake of my pregnancy, so I aborted the baby. And for them to think that it happened by accident, I pretended to have fallen down the stairs, crying oh so pitifully from that juncture. _Oh Gohan, I didn't want to lose him... If I only hadn't been so stupid, Gohan... Gohan, oh Gohan I'm so sorry... _Pathetic, but I couldn't think of any other stunt to put up. But then again, it worked. Gohan comforted me --- many, many nights he did, until that one special night when we conceived the product of our love."

"Yeah, right," Videl muttered under her breath.

"And so we lived happily... until _you _returned," Erasa hissed, her voice dropping. "There. I told you what you wanted to know, and I did not miss out anything important? Any other questions, before I go?"

_"Let me go, you frickin' bastard! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!"_

Their gazes snapped towards the door as it slammed open, and Gohan returned, his expression still as cool as ever --- and he was dragging the young man who was once bound and gagged inside the room, his arms locked on the other's neck and upper torso to prevent the latter from escaping. "You know this man, Videl?" Gohan asked as he tightened his grip, although a strange hint of amusement could be seen in his onyx eyes that the young woman he referred to could not seem to comprehend.

"Eiyu..." Videl whispered in recognition. "Gohan, let him go!"

"EIYU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M GOHAN, NOT EIYU!" the prisoner yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled to break free from his captor's grip --- but the other was strong. He decided to change tactics, into something less energy-consuming yet more effective. "Videl, my love... it's me, I'M Gohan!"

Erasa let out a gasp, her cerulean orbs wide open in utter shock. "You... both of you... you look..."

"_Alike_," Gohan finished helpfully before he took out a similar pistol from his side and aimed it at his captive's head. "Didn't you wonder why I didn't show you his face before we barged in here, Erasa? Didn't you wonder why I've been cool-headed all the while, despite Videl's insults directed to yourself? Didn't you wonder why I wasn't shocked when I brought him here, when we look stunningly... _similar?_"

The face of Gohan's captive was already as white as sheet, and he was trembling visibly. "Stop claiming to be me, intruder," he growled, although his voice had a slight quiver, which, unfortunately, was noticeable enough. "I'm Gohan, and you know that."

"I never claimed to be you," 'Gohan' replied with a smile. "I found myself wanting to for a couple of times, yes, but after meeting your rather... _bitchy_... wife, I changed my mind completely."

He paused to look at their reactions, and he had the guilty satisfaction of seeing their panicked faces. He was extremely pleased with teh way their mouths hung open and the way their eyes stared at him in utter disbelief. He took the opportunity and decided that it was the perfect time to introduce himself. After all, they weren't properly introduced. "By the way, I'm Eiyu. Eiyu Nakasone," he said with a smirk, the energetic gleam back in his eyes. "May I ask your name?"


	15. The Final Straw

**Author's Note:** Here's the second installment in this double-chapter update. It's pretty short, but I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. Besides, I want a cliffhanger, so you'd be on the lookout for the next chapter. =P

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Twelve: The Final Straw

  
"Buh-but how --- why ---" Erasa finally managed to speak out, although her shock was still evident in her pale features. Her deep blue eyes were darting from Gohan to Eiyu and back uneasily, clearly unfocused, and she was trembling not because of the pistol Videl was still aiming at her, but because of the sight that was right in front of her. "You... and Gohan..."

"That is not important; you need not know," Eiyu replied sternly, boring his eyes on the young woman fiercefully enough to make her back off a couple of steps. The reason why he said so, however, was because he did _not _know the answer himself, despite of all the researches he conducted and the help he received from Goten and Trunks.

"What do you want with us anyway?!"

Eiyu chuckled. "I want you _dead_. Both of you, for making Videls' life miserable. But of course, I will give her the honor --- after all, this is _her _life we're talking about, and she deserves to be the judge, the jury, and perhaps... the executioner herself..." he said before he tilted his head to the young woman's direction. "Videl?"

All eyes fell on the raven-haired, sapphire-eyed young woman, was was still pointing the pistol at Erasa threateningly. They watched her every move --- they watched her breathe, they watch her blink, they watched her bite her lip, they watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, they looked out for any sign of movement---

--- then a gunshot was heard.

Erasa shrieked, dropping to the floor almost immediately and covering her head with her arms, and she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. Videl slid behind the wooden cabinet as soon as the gun was fired, where she crouched and waited for the chance to fire back if it was necessary; Eiyu, on the other hand, fell to the cold floor, clutching his bleeding arm to stop losing more of his blood.

Gohan had grabbed the gun.

Eyes blazing, Gohan loaded the gun and aimed it at the other man, who was still down and withering in pain. "I did _not _make Videl's life miserable," he blurted out, saying every word distinctly. "_Not on purpose_, that is. I already explained it to her; we already sorted things out. Don't stick your nose into other people's business --- you might get it cut off." Moving only his head so he would still be aiming the gun at the injured young man, he turned to Videl and asked, "What should I do with him?"

"Put the gun away and leave him alone," came Videl's reply as she stepped out of the her hiding place. "And call for an ambulance. He needs to be attended to immediately --- we don't know how fatal his injury is."

"I don't need to be attended to," Eiyu snapped defensively. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Don't be stubborn!" she shot back, putting her pistol back into its holster and walking towards him with an expression on her face that spoke the message that no one should dare try to stop her. "You can take care of yourself, yes, but not all the time! Put your pride away and do what must be done! Gohan, please... call up the hospital, _now_."

The other young man looked at her, and with a pained voice, he asked, "_You really care for him, don't you?_"

And before she could reply, Gohan turned around and walked away, pulling out his cellphone as he did so. He quickly dialed a familiar phone number, and asked for assistance, saying that one of his _friends _got injured by a stray bullet.

"I don't really need this..."

Videl scoffed. "Oh no, mister, you _do_. Look at you! Look at what happened to you!" she exclaimed, then she frowned. "So you heard everything Erasa said? I mean... you left the room, yes, but knowing you, you were probably just around the corner, tinkering with something that would come in useful sooner or later..."

He held out a small device.

"I _knew _it," she blurted out, smiling.

"I had the hunch that you wouldn't be able to pull yourself together to scratch Erasa, so as much kill her, so I thought that the best way would be to have her sent in jail... and we would need evidence for that. I _always _come prepared, you should be used to that by now..."

_You really care for him, don't you?_

"Hey, I'll be right back. I just gotta see what's wrong with Gohan, he's disturbed..." Videl whispered as she stood up and sprinted after Gohan, who was just outside the room, pacing back and forth nervously. He was in deep thought --- too much in deep thought --- that he did not notice Videl's arrival. The young woman, on the other hand, just rested her gaze on his somber features, and waited until he realized that she was standing there.

Then, he finally did. "I... I'm sorry, Videl, I didn't notice... I called up the hospital already, just as you asked me to..." He suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. "I... I didn't mean to hurt him, Videl, I swear. I was desperate. I... You know I don't like being pressured, and the pressure I felt with that gun pointed to my head was even more than from that time when I came to school without studying and we had an exam! And I most certainly do not like to be accused of something---"

"Gohan," she began, walking forward to look at him in the eye. "I... I care for Eiyu, yes. But not in the same way as I care for you. It's true, there was something going on between us, but... I don't know, maybe it was because he looked so much like you, I thought his presence would keep me at peace. It did, for a while, until we met again. Until my gaze fell upon you again. Then I realized... I like him. But, I... I _love _you."

He took the cue, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her --- as deeply and as passionately as he dared. For a few moments, nothing else seemed to existed in the world except the two of them, as the flame of passion sparked and engulfed them in flames. Gohan did not notice, however, that shortly after reaching the climax of the enchange, she suddenly went stiff, as if something was not right, as if something was about to go wrong, and she began to pull away from him. She looked at him, a dozen or more emotions lighting up in her beautiful cobalt eyes...

... then another gunshot was heard.

All worries, all anxieties were immediately forgotten, as Gohan and Videl rushed back towards the room --- and the sight was not lovely. Eiyu was still on the floor, the pistol he used earlier back in his hand and was pointed at Erasa, but it soon fell out of his grasp, even if it appeared that he did not want to let go. Erasa, on the other hand, had a gun in her hands --- it was Videl's pistol; it must have slipped out of its holster --- and she had fired it.

It took Videl a closer look to realize that Erasa's attempt was successful.

She dropped to her knees and scooped Eiyu into her arms, calling out to him, begging that he keep his eyes open and stay alive. At that very same moment, Gohan stormed up to Erasa, grabbed the gun and threw it away. "We have seen enough blood today, Erasa. And I have heard enough from you --- heard enough _lies _from you. If you think that I'm going to take you into my arms again when you start crying _oh so pitifully_, you better think again. I will not be sympathetic."

_I will be not be sympathetic_...

Those words seemed to be the final straw for Erasa. Burying her face into her hands, she sank to her knees and sobbed.


	16. He Loved, He Lost

**Author's Note:** I am SO close to finishing this! Now, I'm sure that you're going to complain about the short chapters, but I'm doing them on purpose. I want to keep you in suspense as to what will happen by the end of this story! Also, I know it's getting confusing --- the whole Videl-Gohan-Eiyu ordeal --- but there will be explanations in the second to the last chapter (the one before the epilogue). So if you have questions, feel free to list them down; if I missed those points, I will do my best to insert the answers to them somewhere in the last part. Things are going to be shocking, yes... so just prepare to get shocked. Maybe it will in this chapter, in the next, in the next to the next (I still don't know how many chapters more before the end), or perhaps the epilogue.

Please review!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Thirteen: He Loved; He Lost

  
"Gohan, you can't do this! I'm your wife, damnit, you can't put me in jail! I didn't do it officer, I swear I didn't, it was Videl, it was Videl! Damnit, why don't you believe me?! I'm innocent! Gohan, please, don't let them do this to me! You gotta do something, you gotta help me! Come on, we've come so far, don't let our everything just go to waste! DAMNIT, I DON'T DESERVE---"

"Oh yes, you deserve this," Gohan snapped angrily, his eyes narrowingly significantly. "You deserve this very much. Think of it, Erasa. How many times did you lie to me? How many times did you use me? How many times did you take advantage of me? You... you..."

Videl laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Calm down."

It was then when Gohan turned around to leave. "Officer, the charges stand as they are," he said sternly to the police officer before he walked away, anger evident on his features. On the other hand, Erasa continued to scream and wail, demanding that she be released; while Videl decided to follow the young man who was definitely on his way back to the hospital where Eiyu was admitted.

_"You won't get away with this, bitch!"_

The raven-haired young woman stopped, and then burst into laughter before she whirled around to face her former best friend. "Really, Erasa," she said in an amused tone. "But just in your dreams. There is nothing you can do to change things now; the tables have turned. You're going to be spending the rest of your life in a dark prison cell... _alone_. Don't worry, though." She paused to smirk, her cerulean eyes glistening mischievously and her voice dropping into a tone of pure sarcasm. "I'm going to make sure you'll receive your wedding invitation --- after all, you're my best friend, you should have your own copy."

"Damn you---"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before," Videl muttered waving an impatient hand. Then, she glanced at her watch. "Well. You've wasted enough of my time, and I certainly do not want to waste any more. I'm afraid I have to go and leave you to face your fears in the darkness, Erasa. _Hasta la vista_."

Trunks looked at his best friend worriedly, his blue eyes narrowed significantly. "So what do you think is going to happen now? I mean... it happened. Erasa's in jail, and she's going to be there for the rest of her life. But your brother... he and Videl got back in good terms, what's going to happen to _him_ now?" he said tilting his head to the side slightly to indicate Eiyu, who lay still among the white sheets.

"I don't know, Trunks," Goten replied, shaking his head. "I actually don't understand what's going on already. It's like... one moment he's like this, the next moment he's like that, in another he's like this, and then in the next he's like that. Everything just seems so complicated."

"Maybe they're going to get divorced," the older boy suggested. "I mean, from the looks of it, Videl's still very much in love with your brother, and now that Erasa's gone... she might want to take the chance or something. After all, Videl only married him in the name of revenge, to be able to have enough wealth and power to get back at those who had hurt her in the past. Eiyu said it himself, didn't he?"

The younger of the two demi-saiyajins refused to comment on that.

"He's going to be okay, right?" the other asked, moving forward to look at the unconscious Eiyu. "Okaasan told me that the injury he acquired was a pretty serious one, as it affected quite a handful of nerves and blood vessels --- I think Erasa truly meant to hit him right through the heart, but she missed. _Luckily_, she missed."

Goten continued to stare at Eiyu; in fact, to Trunks' surprise, he rubbed the back of the older man's hand affectionately. Then, pushing back his tears, he whispered in a barely audible voice, "Please be okay. Don't die on me, please," before he turned around and exited the room, leaving his stunned best friend behind.

_"But I love her!" a young man protested with both his hands clamped into fists at his sides. "Why can't you understand that?! Her social status and that of her family doesn't matter to me, but why does it matter too much to you?! I love her for who she is and not what she has, and that's what's important!"_

_His mother, who was sitting comfortably on the living room's couch, folded her arms in front of her chest indignantly. "You have no right to talk to us that way, young man!" she reprimanded in a stern, harsh tone. "You seem to have forgotten that we are your parents, and as your parents, we know what's good for you, so don't even try to talk yourself out of this matter."_

_He was persistent, however. "But she's what's good for me!"_

_"NO MORE BUTS!" the woman roared, rising to her feet, anger evident in her features. She glared daggers at her son, enraged at his stubbornness. "How dare you disobey us, when we have done so much for you! So much, indeed, and if we considered you in debt to us, it will take you more than your lifetime to pay us back! At least show us some respect and obey us without question! Don't force yourself into something that will get you a ticket to a horrible, miserable life!"_

_"Son," his father, who was leaning against the concrete wall behind the young man, pitched in. "Listen to your mother. She knows these things a lot more than you ever will. And try to understand, we only want what's best for you."_

_"You don't deserve someone like her --- I mean, take a good look at her family. Her mother's a whore, a slut who abandoned her family because she the man who wanted her was richer than he ever imagined. Her father's nothing more than a street rat, a brainless soldier of the dark alleys. And what about her? She's just some girl, wandering around hoping to find a future when she knows she doesn't have one---"_

_"I don't want to hear what you have to say about her!" the young man snapped, his eyes aflame, exasperation and frustration in his voice thicker than ever. "And I don't want you to tell me what to do! This is my life, where choices must be made --- MY choices --- and acted on! So stop treating me like a little boy and allow me to take control of my life!"_

Eiyu's eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring at the plain, white ceiling of the hospital. For a moment he wondered what he was doing there, when it all came back to him. Gohan had grabbed the gun, and the bullet went off-course, hitting him... then when Videl went out to talk to Gohan, Erasa slipped by and drew it, and shot him right on his chest.

He forced himself to look at the injury he acquired, although he could only see bandages. _How silly of me_, he told himself, rolling his eyes. _Of course I'm all patched up, I'm in the hospital, that's what this institution was built for_. Then, something struck him as his gaze landed on the fresh flowers that were stuffed into the porcelain vase by his bedside, for there was a note by the vase that said _Get well soon, from Videl. _

What happened then?

He was about to doze off once more, to forget about the matter temporarily, when he saw something neatly folded by his side. He lifted it up to examine what it was, and he was pleased to see that it was the latest issue of _Satan City Times_. In fact, the smile on his face widened considerably in utter satisfaction as his gaze swept across the flashy headline,

**_Erasa Ruberu, Heiress of Ficus Enterprises, Arrested_**

His delighted expression, however, immediately darkened as he heard two voices from outside his room. At first he could not identify who owned the voices nor comprehend what they were saying, but eventually he was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation as the two came nearer and nearer to entering his room.

There was no mistaking then --- the voices belonged to Videl and Gohan. They discussed about Erasa and her imprisonment, judging from the phrases _"deserved it"_, _"couldn't do anything about it"_, and _"alone in the dark for the rest of her life"_. To Eiyu's surprise, however, the tone of their voices dropped in a degree so low he could not make out what they were saying...

... until Videl let out a gasp.

Then, after a few more murmurs, Eiyu heard the words that tore his heart into pieces, and the words came from none other than Videl herself. She said them loud enough for Eiyu to hear --- although it was clear that she did not mean to do so --- and the words struck the young man so hard that they continued to haunt him even by moving about in a seemingly endless cycle of echoes.

_"Of course, Gohan. I... I would be so honored to be your wife."_


	17. Circumstances, Decisions, and Farewells

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the _second to the last _chapter of this ficcy of mine! *starts crying* I really don't want this to end... that's why there's going to be a sequel! Although I still don't know when I'll start working on it. Anyway, let's see... I'm prompt with this new chapter! But I'm sure I'm going to get some... _violent_... reactions to how this chapter will turn out. Now, I'll move on with the comments and all, as this will be the last chapter before the death-defying epilogue (Did I use the right adjective? I wanted to connote that it would be REALLY shocking...).

_Lous_ - Yes, those were Eiyu's memories, but I never said that it was Gohan having a "fight" with his mother. And I know how it feels, as I'm personally inclined towards Eiyu as well. But well, you'll just have to see how it turns out!

_Goku's Daughter_ - Here's a "soon" update! I hope you like it! *grins* About Videl and Eiyu being "married," it will be answered in this chapter by Eiyu himself. I know it's sad, but it'll get sadder... I guess.

_Kioko-sama_ - I'm afraid that's what I've been living with... bad cliffhangers. Ask those who have read the original version of Renascimento, they nearly KILLED me for the cliffys. *shudders* Anyway... you think Eiyu is Gohan? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out!

_Silver Shelter_ - Why did Eiyu have that flashback? Because... because... because I wanted him to! *forces a laugh* But seriously, all will be revealed sooner or later... in the sequel, perhaps?

_Aya-chan_ - *gasps* Your speculation is... astounding. I told you that last night, remember? And then we talked it over, and you figured things out, eventually? By the way... *sarcastic tone* thanks for throwing my brain into the waste basket, you fourth class "prince" of a dead race. *snorts*

_SSJ Goddess Chico_ - Update soon? Here you go!

I suppose that's it for now, ne? I will now step aside and let you read this new chapter --- which actually part two of the previous one, but it took me quite a while to write. ^___^;; If you have questions, you know what to do. Review. That's how it goes around here... and to those who have reviewed, thank you so much for doing so!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Chapter Fourteen: Circumstances, Decisions, and Farewells

_This chapter is specially dedicated to Aya-chan,who will be celebrating her birthday on December 21st._

  
"How are you feeling?"

_Terrible_, Eiyu wanted to reply badly, but he forced a smile instead and pretended that he did not hear anything from the conversation that took place between Videl, and the man she loved, Gohan. Softly, he answered, "Stronger and better than the last time I was conscious, believe me. But don't worry; I'm alive and well, and that's all that matters."

"You scared me for a while back there! I thought... I thought I was going to lose you, and I didn't want that to happen. Not to you, Eiyu... because you don't deserve it. Someone as wonderful as you are do not deserve things like this to happen, so much more, death."

_Stop pretending that you care for me!_ his mind screamed angrily, and the smile that was planted on his features turned painful as the internal struggle took place, the struggle to keep his anger locked up inside of him so as not to blow up on the woman who captured his heart. He loved her too much that he didn't want to hurt her by raising his voice at her in his anger and frustration. "I'm not going to get killed by a tiny bullet," he told her. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

Videl smiled back, her sapphire orbs glistening. Her eyes then fell on the flowers she left him earlier that day. "I hope you liked the flowers. Actually, I had no idea what to get you, so I asked Gohan to help me. He suggested that we --- well, _I_ --- bring you Japanese roses instead of the usual ones that I was planning to buy, as they are plentiful at this time of the year. They're very lovely, too, so I agreed." She paused to smell them. "It's funny. I don't remember Gohan having a lot of knowledge regarding flowers... I mean, I thought that all he knew about them were their scientific names. I'm just being silly and forgetful, I suppose."

The other's raven eyes, however, narrowed drastically when Videl mentioned that Gohan chose to get him _Japanese roses_ as a get-well-soon offering. During his life as a treasure hunter, which included looking for artifacts that his clients wanted to acquire, he managed to come across a flower-exporting planet. The exporting base of that said planet --- to his amazement --- had a catalog of nearly all the flowers in the entire galaxy, plus the meaning of their names. J_apanese rose... Japanese rose... if I'm not mistaken, it connotes a ho---_

"Time to say goodbye now, madam," a well-groomed nurse interrupted as she burst into a room, holding a folder with one hand and the other twirling a pen --- a mannerism of hers, definitely. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid. Please, just come back tomorrow; I still have to do a thorough check-up on Sir Nakasone here..."

"Yes, thank you," Videl replied curtly before she turned back to Eiyu and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. If you're lucky, we'll be able to get you out of here already and you'll be able to be home in time for the festivities," she finished with a wink.

"Do take care of yourself, Videl. I... I'm going to miss you."

"You sound as if we won't be seeing each other ever again," she commented with a giggle. "Don't worry, I _will_ take care of myself, but only because you were very particular of that. But seriously, I'll be back here tomorrow, with Gohan and the kids, most probably---"

_"Madam---"_

"--- so get yourself ready for a long day. I'm sure Goten and Trunks are going to be as hyperactive as always," Videl finished. Then, she took her coat, slipped it on, and smiled warmly. "I'll be on my way now. Take care of yourself and make sure you get a lot of sleep."

And with that, she left the room.

_"Thank you!"_ the nurse breathed in exasperation, and she was all over her patient in no time, checking if he was ready to leave the hospital the next day. Eiyu, on the other hand, leaned back against the soft pillows and got himself comfortable --- after all, he was sure that the check-up would take a _long_ while. However, he could not stop himself from staring at the sweet-smelling Japanese roses, nor could he stop himself from thinking about Videl and Gohans' wedding that was to take place very soon.

"Excuse me," he called out when the nurse was about to leave the room, making the woman stop short on her tracks and face him with a partly irritated expression on her features. Confusion replaced that irritation soon after, however, as Eiyu politely asked, "May I borrow a pen, please? And if you would be so kind, may I ask for a piece of paper?"

Goten was in an unusually bright mood the next day, to the astonishment of everyone, including his best friend, Trunks. When he was asked what made him acquire such joy at a seemingly normal day, he simply told them that Eiyu would be checking out of the hospital already, and he was happy.

"You've really grown fond of him, haven't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The other nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Trunks, let's just say that I'm happy that the person who I now consider my big brother is going to be with us once again. I don't care about Oniichan anymore --- he doesn't care about me anyway. What's the point?"

Trunks did not have any objections to that, because he himself preferred Eiyu _very much_ over Gohan, as the former was a thousandfold kinder compared to the other. "The only downer is that Videl is going to file a divorce for her to be able to marry your brother," he pointed out darkly, which wasn't supposed to be necessary, but he found himself doing it.

And immediately, Goten's jovial mood shattered.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take eternity after that, and both teenagers had sullen looks on their faces. The older of the two attempted to pull off a couple of jokes to brighten up the atmosphere, but Goten managed to ruin all the punchlines by a statement or two about the upcoming sacrament. Knowing that it was pointless, Trunks shut himself up.

However, their glum empressions were replaced by confusion and curiousity when they arrived at the hospital with the soon-to-be wed couple, Gohan and Videl. Something definitely happened that caused the nurses to run about, in panic, and it didn't take long for Videl to spot the woman who dealt with Eiyu just the other day.

She paled, even more than ever. "Madam... I'm sorry, but he... he's _gone_."

_"What?!"_

"No, I don't mean it that way," she said hastily upon seeing their extremely startled reactions that appeared violent, in a way. "He's not dead. He... he _left_. We don't know when, we don't know how. Nobody spotted him, and we didn't know he was gone until this morning, when I went to his room to check up on him, as you were going to take him home today." She paused to swallow as she reached into the pocket of her blouse, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. "He left this, though... I didn't read it, I promise!"

Quivering lightly, Videl took the letter --- she knew what it was almost immediately. She looked at her companions with uncertainty as she fidgeted with it, and in no time, she decided to open it, as the other three urged her silently to do so, with meaningful nods. She expected a short letter, with merely a heart-wrenching quote or something of that sort, but it was totally contrary to her expectation.

She quickly shooed everyone away, suddenly defensive of the piece of paper she had in her hands. She told herself to remain composed, to stay strong... but she began to grow uncertain if she could keep up with that as she read the letter, which was the only thing she had left of Eiyu Nakasone.

_Dearest Videl,_

_I'm such a coward, and I'm afraid that's all I'll ever be. I have traveled far and wide, searching for treasures, risking my life for money --- I am brave, in that way. But deep inside, I am truly a coward. I can't face the woman I love, so much more tell her what I truly feel inside._

_I know the truth, Videl. I... I heard you and Gohan yesterday, I was awake when you had your talk just outside my room. In all honesty, it broke my heart into two, hearing those words... that you were going to marry him. _

_There's no need for you to get a divorce filed. We had our wedding at another planet, and it was only for name's sake. I did that because I knew that if you'll manage to get Gohan back, you're going to choose him over me --- yes, I knew that right from the start. But still, I did not stop you when we came face-to-face yesterday. I wanted to stop you, Videl... I wanted to change your mind. But I know it's useless to do so, because it would stop you from being happy. Your happiness matters so much to me, Videl... that's why I offered to help you with your revenge, that's why I married you, even if I know that you don't love me, and you never will. Your heart had always been and will always be with Gohan, and there's nothing I can do to change that._

_This face... this face has been both a blessing and a curse. A blessing on your part, a curse on mine. Despite of that, I'm glad. I'm glad to have known you, Videl. I'm glad that I managed to make a difference in your life. I'm glad that I managed to give you back the life you had before everything came tumbling done. I'm glad that I made you happy... somehow._

_I am not asking you to love me; I am not even asking you to remember me. There is just one thing I want to ask of you... I want you to take care of yourself. Don't misunderstand me; I'm not saying that you're a weak, fragile young woman who needs to be looked out for and protected. You're strong, stronger than I will ever be. But this world is a cruel place, and you'll never know what will happen to you, what dangers await you._

_Do take care yourself, Videl._

_And... kindly tell Goten to behave himself, or else he's going to get himself in trouble --- and I tell you this, the sight won't be lovely._

_Love defies all reason, endures all pain... waits, persists, and lingers forever. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know where I'll be, but one thing's for sure: I will definitely not forget you. You will forever remain a part of my life, a part of myself, a part of my heart, as the one woman who struck right through it, and as the one woman who I love and will ever love._

_Best wishes._

**_Eiyu Nakasone_**


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I have finally come to the _last_ chapter of this fanfic... and I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and supported me all throughout this project of mine. *wipes tears off her eyes* I really enjoyed working on this one, especially because you were there for me, and you gave me a lot of inspiration. *hugs everyone* Thank you _so _much for everything!

I know it's common for me to put my notes in the beginning of a new chapter, but this one has a special purpose... I'm _running _after this one! I don't know how you'll react to the ending, so it's best that I keep away when it's still early. =P But before I run off, I'm going to answer some of your questions, and comment on some of your... er... comments. ^____^;;

_Lous_ - You know me too well, as you managed to anticipate that move. I don't think the ending is something you anticipated, though, and I'll be really shocked if you did think of its possibility! And I'm taking the_ your fic is doing strange things with me _as a compliment, and I hope it will do more strange things with you after you read the ending! *laughs like Tom Riddle* Er... sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I'm really sorry... *sheepish grin*

_Aya-chan_ - Of course you hate me, you're Vegeta and I'm Kakkarot --- plus, you already demonstrated that when you threw my brain into the waste basket. Thank you, and in return, I'm throwing something into the waste basket... you'll have to scroll down to see what that thing is! *grins* And you know what? You're starting to act like some soap-opera person... Cecilia, perhaps? =P

_Silver Shelter _- That's a great idea, really, and I wish I thought of it when I still didn't get this thing done... but alas, I already have the storyline plotted out, so I can't change it. But thank you for telling me about it, I might write a fic with that kinda plot very soon. *smiles* Don't worry, you'll get the credit. =P And about Eiyu and Gohan... hmmm... maybe in the sequel, you'll find out?

_Goku's Daughter _- True, true. Pretty much everyone else likes Eiyu than Gohan... except Videl. ^____^;; She's truly, madly, deeply (Hey, that's a song! -__-') in love with Gohan... there's nothing we can do to change that, unfortunately.

_Kioko-sama_ - *puts on an innocent look* Unfair? Huh? What's unfair? *looks around* Hello? Unfair? Where are you hiding? Kioko-sama wants to see you! *everyone collapses* Er... seriously... (I mean, _SIRIUS_ly...) Eiyu writes just like Gohan? Wow. You really think so? I don't think I'm going anywhere with this comment of mine, but you'll just have to wait and see! =P

_DBZ247_ - How is Videl going to take it? You're going to find the answer in a short while. And oh, you asked for a "soon" update? Here it is, and I hope you enjoy. *forces a smile* Although I don't think you would, considering the ending I put up here...

_Some Guy - _I'm afraid this is the last chapter... but there's a sequel, don't worry! *smiles* And thank you for the compliment, I'm glad that there are people who actually like my work. It's pleasing to write when you know you're appreciated. Anyway, I'm not sure if you'll like the ending, but I hope you would! Somehow... *looks around and whistles*

I suppose that's it for now, ne? I will now step aside and let you read this new chapter --- which actually part two of the previous one, but it took me quite a while to write. ^___^;; If you have questions, you know what to do. Review. That's how it goes around here... and to those who have reviewed, thank you so much for doing so!

**Shameless Self-Promotion: **If you're a Gohan/Videl fan, I have a couple other fics you might enjoy! If humor is appealing to you, you may want to read _In the Eyes of a Child _(story ID = 736138), which is my most popular fanfiction yet, considering its number of reviews. If you want something more mysterious and out-of-this-world, you can try reading _Renascimento_ (story ID = 801597). It's on hiatus at the moment, but if I get inspiring reviews then I might get myself in gear to write the next chapter. *smiles* If you want to check my earlier works, you can read my songfic _I Surrender _(story ID = 728269), or _Alien Enchantments _(story ID = 662977) plus its short sequel, _Lost in Your Love _(story ID = 722993).

If you're a Mirai Trunks fan, I suggest you read _Hikari no Will Power _(story ID = 1035453), and you're lucky if you choose to do so, since it's the next DBZ fic I will be spending much time on now that this one has come to an end. For Goten fans (and Goku haters, if there are any), _Crimson Tide _(story ID = 717449) is the one for you. And if you're a Harry Potter fan, please _pretty please_ read and review my own version of the fifth book _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _(story ID = 1104312).

That's it! =P

**Advertisement: **EVERYTHING by Kioko-sama (user ID = 179301) is awesome! So go and read her fanfics if you haven't yet! For a humor-laden fic with a sappy ending, Gohan/Videl of course, go read _What Are You Afraid Of? _(story ID = 848826) by my good friend Danski --- Hi there, Padfoot! *waves* And for those of you who love Trunks/Vegeta father-and-son fics, go read and review _Au Contraire_ (story ID = 977775) by Ryne... tell her that her fic's really good so she'll get the new chapter out! She's apparently not listening to me! *mock pout, then smiles* Just kidding, Kat-sama.

Now... on to the _last _chapter of this fanfic!

**Fueled by Anger, Driven by Despair  
**Epilogue

_Dedicated to EVERYONE who read, reviewed and supported me throughout this fic,  
as a token of my deepest gratitude and appreciation._

_I wanted to stop you, Videl... I wanted to change your mind. But I know it's useless to do so, because it would stop you from being happy. Your happiness matters so much to me, Videl... that's why I offered to help you with your revenge, that's why I married you, even if I know that you don't love me, and you never will._

The words played in Videl Satan's mind over and over again, in a seemingly endless cycle, as she had been reading the letter Eiyu Nakasone left her just the day before --- and she had been reading it with tears in her eyes, totally uncaring if she would get mocked for it. She felt _so_ bad, _so_ upset that she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to talk to anyone at all. And her relatives, understanding her perfectly, decided to leave her alone... even her fiancé, Gohan Son, who was particularly hesitant to do so.

She felt terrible upon realizing her mistake --- that she _used_ Eiyu the same way her former best friend Erasa Ruberu used Gohan, who was wed to the deceptive young woman because she lied that he got her pregnant. Videl could not stop thinking of how low she stooped just to get back at the person who made her life a living hell, and she had the feeling that it would probably take her eternity to forgive herself for what she had done.

_I am not asking you to love me; I am not even asking you to remember me. There is just one thing I want to ask of you... I want you to take care of yourself._

"Eiyu... Eiyu, _you idiot_..." Videl muttered as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "Why did you... _why_ did you do that?! You knew it right from the start, but you... you chose to do it! You could have just left me there, a slave in some desolate world... but no... _you idiot_..."

Videl had never felt so upset in her entire life; what she felt at the moment was worse than all those in the past, when she was close to killing herself out of anger and despair. Her day was supposed to be a fine and happy one --- considering the fact that Chichi Son did not, in any way, object to her wedding with Gohan, unlike what happened two years ago, and that she was out doing the preparations herself --- but seeing the letter was enough to make tears spill carelessly from her eyes.

_I will definitely not forget you. You will forever remain a part of my life, a part of myself, a part of my heart, as the one woman who struck right through it, and as the one woman who I love and will ever love. Best wishes._

Part of her wanted to go after Eiyu, even if she had no idea where he would be; part of her wanted to stay, and live the life Eiyu had sacrificed himself for. She picked up the letter which lay at the table just beside her bed, thinking of _how_ she'd be able to go after him, and _where_ he'd most probably be, when she heard a knock.

When she did not answer, a voice said, _"Videl? It's Gohan."_

The moment she heard those words, she put the letter down and wiped away her tears. She had decided on what she would do --- she would live the life Eiyu had sacrificed himself for, to enjoy the life that she finally got back after so many years of hardships and turmoil. She stared at the letter for a couple more moments, her inner voices debating on what to do with it... and finally, after what seemed like eternity, she took the piece of paper, whispering, "Eiyu... thank you," as she did so.

And without hesitation, she threw the last souvenir of her painful past into the waste basket. It was time for her new life to begin. She gave the letter one last glance before she opened the door and rejoined the man she loved... and lived for.

Chaos suddenly erupted in the Son mansion.

Trunks Briefs-Vegeta --- best friend of Goten, the younger of the Son brothers --- was carrying a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses towards his buddy's room, as they were about to lock themselves up for an hour or so and enjoy themselves by playing a game on Goten's new console. The electronic gaming console the pre-teen received from his older brother was the newest one out in the market, and it delighted him greatly, just as what Gohan hoped it would do. 

A short while after the lavender-haired teenager opened the door of his best friend's room, however, he dropped the glassware he was carrying, producing the messy combination of broken crystals and free-flowing orange liquid.

Videl, who was sitting on the couch in the living room --- waiting for her husband-to-be to arrive from an errand he was tasked to do --- bolted up immediately in surprise. Upon hearing the sound of breaking crystal she shook her head; it was another mess for her to clean up, as Chichi was away. She was about to rush into the kitchen to grab some cleaning equipment when she heard Trunks gasp, and a shiver ran down her spine almost immediately.

She was still at the first step of the long staircase that would lead to the bed chambers when Trunks' strained voice echoed in the empty alcazar, and the two words he uttered were enough to send ripples of panic through Videl. "Kami... _no_..."

_"Nani, Trunks-kun?! What happened?!"_ she called out as she ran up the stairs, her voice strained as well.

He did not reply, for he apparently lost the power to speak as the shock took its toll on the young man's body. He was staring at something with wide, cobalt-colored eyes, and he was shaking all over. He was standing over the broken pieces of glass and spilt juice, apparently petrified, and when Videl reached his side, she knew the reason why.

The answer was lying right before her very eyes.


End file.
